


The Possibilities of Escape

by schizophrenic_strangers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood, Bondage, Crying, Dave and Aradia are actually siblings, Dave is actually really sweet and caring, Dom/sub, F/M, Feferi's a bitch, M/M, Mental Abuse, NSFW, OOC, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sollux kinda hates himself and gets depressed sometimes, Sollux with a Lisp, she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic_strangers/pseuds/schizophrenic_strangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been living in a shitty foster home with 7 other boys and his alcoholic foster mom for practically his whole life. The only thing that makes it all worth it are his best friends, Aradia and Dave Strider. Then he gets a girlfriend and things are actually great......And then he doesn't have a girlfriend and he finds comfort in the totally wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever fanfic so please keep any hate that you have on it to yourself. The characters do get pretty OOC. Sollux's dialogue looks kinda weird because of the 'th' for 's' due to his lisp except for 'she' since it ends up looking like 'the'. The chapters can get short and smut isn't until a couple chapters in. Sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes in advance. Constructive criticism is welcome.

You wake up to the sounds of squeaky bed springs and water hitting tile walls then slowly pouring down the drain. Also, you can hear the low hum of the ac trying it's best to work despite it's age. You slowly pull yourself out of be- scratch that. You don't have a bed, you sleep on a small metal bench with a dark blue comforter on top of it. Now, it's not like there are no beds in this apartment, in fact, there is a bunk bed in this very room. But it's not yours to sleep in. You sleep on the metal bench with blue comforter, and you have just gotten up. You open a shared dresser and pull out a clean pair of jeans, a yellow t shirt, boxers, and some socks. You wait your turn and then shower. When you finish you dress, grab your backpack, slip your shoes on and you're out the door and down the stairs, SLOWLY. You walk to your bus stop and wait. When the bus arrives you quickly shuffle to the back of the bus where your two friends wait for you to slide in between them.  


"Ugh god, AA why did you have to grow up with tho many curveth?" you ask teasingly and smirk at Aradia. She looks surprised and gasps, "Excuse me Sollux, what exactly do you mean?". At this point Dave leans forward and replies with your thoughts exactly, "What he means is sis, ever since you hit puberty and grew into a lady, it isn't so easy for all three of us to sit in the same bus seat.". You and Dave both laugh, and now it's Aradia's time to smirk at you two.

"Well, I thought you would be proud to have such a hot sister Dave. And if it's such a tight squeeze, why don't you sit on my nice curvy laps Sollux?". You blush slightly, AA is a really close friend, but you can't deny she really is beautiful. Long, flowing black hair, soft features, smooth, lightly tan skin, bold curves, and just about the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen. Bright and glowing red eyes, just like her twin brother's, Dave. Sometimes you wonder how they are from the same gene pool because Dave does not infact have black hair, not even brown. Dave has blonde hair, and light skin, but the similarities are there as well. Smooth skin, soft yet strong features and those glowing red eyes. With your black messy hair, skinny under fed body that shows none of the muscle you have (which isn't much), and mismatched colored eyes, you feel you don't come close to their physical beauty.  
The question remains, will you continue your skit and oh so gratefully sit in AA's lap, or will back down? Before you can choose, Dave answers for you, "uh no, he won't actually cause he'll be too busy sitting on my lap, thanks Aradia". You all laugh as Dave pulls you over onto his lap like it's the most natural thing. And it is, because he's your best bro and she's your best girl and this is how things go. And you love it.


	2. Chapter2

The rest of the bus ride consist of random conversations and laughter between the three of you. The bus finally pulls into the schools bus loop and kids pour out of the bus. You and Dave walk to your lockers and Aradia goes the other way to hers. You’re shoving a textbook and notebook into your backpack while Dave is complaining to you about how annoying the freshmen class is.

“You know ath much ath I agree with you, we were probably jutht ath bad when we were frethhmen.” Dave smirks and quickly denies your statement.

“No way dude, I’ve been cool all my life, since the day I was born and my parents held me in their arms. I bet they even stopped to admire my coolness, like,’Look honey, our little Dave just illuminates coolness, I almost can’t handle it’. Yeah, that’s definitely what happened.” you laugh at him, “No Dave, after you were born your parentth didn’t have time to admire you’re ‘coolneth’ becauthe they were too buthy with delivering Aradia.”

“Geez Sollux, no need to be so harsh. Hey, do you have Mrs.Ronn for English? I need some help with this assignment.”

“Uh, no. I have Mth.Arnette.”

“Not anymore dude, heard she decided to retire out of the blue,”. You never liked Ms.Arnette, she graded way to hard and her voice sounded like a dying walrus, you’re glad she retired but, what if you’re new teacher is worse?

“Do you know who’th gonna replace her?”

“I heard it's some young hottie, really cool and British. Lucky you bro, have fun~". Dave walks off for his class, smirk on his face and snickering. He's teasing you and you know it, that asshat. Of course, that's why he's your best bro. Out of all your classes you and Dave don't have a single one together. As the day drags on you await English in high anticipation, 5th period. You have lunch break right after with Dave and Aradia, so you can tell them all about her, and then 6th period World History where you get to see Aradia again. Finally, 5th period is here and there's only about a minute left before the bell rings, so you quickly enter your classroom. Despite what Dave said, it seems the class isn't exactly interested in the teacher, because there's only two seats left, they're right next to each other and they both sit at the front of the classroom, right in front of the teachers desk. You quickly take your seat just as the bell rings, all this time you haven't dared to look at your new English teacher, but when you do, you know why Dave was snickering down the hallway. The new teacher is a man, not a woman.


	3. Chapter3

You try your hardest to hold in the laughter. Sure, you may be the butt of Dave's joke, but it's a damn good one and right now you really don't wanna burst out in laughter. Just as the teacher turns around and is about to say something, the door slams open, and there's a girl, out of breath and slightly flushed. Her backpack hangs around her wrist and she quickly swings it back upon her shoulder before she slowly starts walking up to the teacher.

"I'm very sorry sir, it's my first day here and I obviously haven't found my way around just yet. I really do apologize for interrupting the cl-"

"Nice try" is all he says when he interrupts her, (and yes, he does have that British accent Dave was talking about, it is incredibly ridiculous though, not at all attractive).

"I'm sorry.., excuse me?" She asks in a very gentle and slightly afraid tone.

"Tryin to take advantage of the new teacher by pretendin that you are new here as well, it's very clever but you don't fool me miss." You can see him pull out a detention slip and sternly motion her over to his desk before she can even explain herself. This girl really is new, but no one in the class is speaking up. You don't understand how they can just let her fall like that.  
"E-excuthe me thir, but she really ith a new thtudent." He stops what he is currently writing down on the detention slip and they both turn to you. He opens a drawer and pulls out what you assume is the attendance.

"Your name," he quickly asks.

"Feferi Piexes" she looks nervous and her cheeks are slightly red from embarrassment.

"Well, it's seems I was mistaken. My apologies miss, please take your seat." Feferi quickly takes the only seat that is left, the one right next to you.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Ampora and I will be your English II teacher for the rest of the year. Please pull out your textbooks to page 121. Read the passage and answer questions 1-15." Everyone quickly does what he says and begins their desk work. As you are reading through the passage you notice something out of the upper corner of your eye moving onto your desk. It is a small feminine hand with pink nail polish and smells lightly of hand lotion. You look up to her, and Feferi is smiling gratefully at you.

"Thanks for speaking up about me really being new and all, I really appreciate it." She gives you another sweet smile and looks back to her work. There's something about her that feels so familiar...oh that's it! She looks quite a bit like Aradia, same bold curves and soft features, long flowing black hair and, well you aren't sure of her eye color yet. She might look somewhat like Aradia, but you would know who was who in a heart beat. This girls wardrobe appears to be way more frilly than what Aradia would wear. This girl...Feferi, she isn't Aradia but she is beautiful. And she's caught your attention.


	4. Chapter4

Feferi asks you for help on one of the questions, moving her hand to your arm this time to get your attention. You see now that she has hazel eyes. You like hazel eyes.

"Oh, well you're looking at the wrong page, "

"Oh am I?" She replies sweetly with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you are. The anthwer ith right here," You flip a couple pages back and point in her book. She giggles and you know she's laughing at your lisp.

"It'th not nice to laugh at other people'th thpeaking dithabilitieth." You say to her, over exaggerating your lisp on the last couple of words on purpose to sound silly. She's giggling again and follows in your act, "oh I'm _thorry_ ", when she does this she accidentally spits on you and the two of you burst in laughter.

"Do I need to remove you two from the classroom and escort you to the principal's office!?" Mr. Ampora shouts at you both.

"No thir" you reply and she snickers when you lisp again. The rest of the class you both try your best to stifle your laughter and don't even dare to look at each other, because then you'd only laugh more.

"Have a nice lunch break." Mr. Ampora calls out to the class as the bell rings and students flood out of the classroom.

"I don't mean to be a pest, but do you think it would be cool if I sit with you at lunch? I don't know anyone else yet." You smile at Feferi, "of courthe, ath long ath you don't mind thitting with my other two friendth altho."

"Not at all." As you approach the cafeteria doors, Feferi puts a hand on your wrist to stop you.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just realized I never got your name," she waits, smile on her face.

"My name is Thollux, Thollux Captor."

You push the doors to the cafeteria open and quickly get a spot in the line before it gets any longer. The two of you talk about her schedule and Mr. Ampora while you wait in the line for food. Dave's source was only partial correct. Mr. Ampora is not cool, he's an uptight asshole is what he is. But, you can't deny that he is attractive. No, you're not into dudes, (at least you don't think you are) but he kinda looks like a model. Lean and strong, handsome features and a beautiful face over all. His brown hair is soft and curved back in a wave like manner. If Mr. Ampora were a model though, he'd be on the cover some lame ass hipster magazine or something. I mean seriously? That scarf was ridiculous!  
When you reach the front of the line you grab your tray and notice Feferi is concentrating on what you do and copying your actions exactly. Hopefully she isn't too picky and won't end up starving this lunch break. When the two of you are out of the line, you lead Feferi over to your table. Dave and Aradia are already there, two sets of red eyes on you. Dave is wearing his smirk again, but wait until he sees your new hot friend, then you get to wear your victory smirk. And you do because when you get closer and Dave sees that Feferi is actually following you, his eyes widen and he almost spits out his A.J.

"Hey guyth, hope you don't mind if she thith with uth today. she'th new here and I thaid it wath cool."

"Of course we don't mind Sollux!" Aradia cheerfully replies.

"Cool, well Dave, Aradia, Thith ith Feferi. Feferi, Dave and Aradia Thtrider." You both sit down and Feferi smiles at them.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you,". The four of you all converse, talking about, again, Mr. Ampora and all sorts of other things. You couldn't tell if it was just you because you usually sat alone on this side of the booth/table, or if Feferi was actually very close to you. As it would turn out, she isn't a picky eater and she is quite close to you, because she accidentally jabs you in the side with her elbow numerous times.


	5. Chapter5

##### You are Aradia Strider

You and your twin brother sit appalled at the sight in front of the two you. Of course, you don't show this, because that's not what Striders do, you know how to hide what you feel when you need to. You check your cellphone and pretend like you've gotten a text from your parents.

"Sorry guys, quick family issue, Dave come with me." You and him both stand up quickly.

"Where are you going to go? The office?" This ticks you off. You almost believe she's stupid enough to not understand you and Dave need a minute by yourselves, but no. You caught it. That small little bit of attitude in the way she said that to you. You quickly retort back, "to the bathroom." in a snarky voice.

"Together?" She calls at you as you walk away. You look over your shoulders to see Sollux explaining something to her. When you get to the hallway you turn towards the restrooms. Yes of course you are both gonna go in there, if you talk in the hallway you'll get in trouble. Dave goes in first to make sure it's empty, (the girls is never empty so why bother there) he gives you the clear and you quickly walk in, locking the door behind you. Dave and you are looking at each, same expression on your faces.

"Dave. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Aradia, this has never happened to us specifically before. I would assume we treat it like we do any other time," what Dave is referring to is that you have seen the likes of a girl like Feferi before. Polite and sweet at first glance, but a real sour bitch on the inside. She might act like she likes Sollux, but you both know she’s just manipulating him. 

"Did you see the way she sat real close to him, hitting him gently in the side." Dave goes on.

"Did you see the way he didn't do anything about it!!!" You shout back at Dave. It's hard to deal with people like Feferi, but it's even worse when they start to change the people around you.

##### You are Dave Strider.

"Aradia chill, Sollux might end up defending her, or even falling for her, but he isn't gonna change, okay?" You can always tell what's on your sisters mind when she's upset, and right now she's fuming.

"You really think he's gonna be fine?" She asks you. You're trying to calm her down, but lets face it you're pissed about the whole situation too. "Hell no. That bitch is about to steal our Sollux, now lets go out there and get her to back off." The two of you leave, completely composed and happy, you aren't about to lose this battle.

You do. You lose the battle. Over the next week or so, Feferi and Sollux really hit it off, and you have to pretend to be happy for your bro when he tells about his first girlfriend ever, but really you're hurting because you're afraid of him hurting. You see the way it affects Aradia as well, she's upset. She's scared for Sollux too, but she is genuinely happy with Sollux's happiness.

##### You are Aradia Strider.

This isn't what you and Dave planned. But it's how things are. It's only a couple days since they became an item, but since Feferi isn't exactly fighting for his attention any more, she acts completely normal. I mean, it's scary how normal she acts, and yes you admit. She has Dave believing, and she even has you believing she's not a bitch. Cause really, she's not...right?


	6. Chapter6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sucks so I apologize for that

##### You are Sollux Captor.

Things are really good right now. You've been able to keep your grades up which is always plus, there's been a sufficient amount of food on the table recently which isn't very common. You have a girlfriend now, and she's kinda the best thing to ever happen to you. You haven't been hating the way you look, or just yourself in general as much lately, and like always, Dave and Aradia are there. Today is a Saturday and you and Feferi are going out on date. It's just to the park, but you're still excited. She's waiting outside your apartment complex with her car. You're not sure how exactly Feferi has her drivers license when you're both only 15 and sophomores, but she does.  
She has to drive down to you cause it's not like Miss Lalonde, your foster mom, would ever take you somewhere let alone could she take you. And walking isn't an option when you live in the shifty part of town, and she lives forever away in the wealthiest. Feferi had told you she's an only child, it's just her and her mom, who owns some really huge baking company, Betty Crocker. Feferi is supposed to take over the company one day, and she's really excited about that.

"tho, do you get to thee your mom often?" you ask her while you both get out of her car and walk towards the park.

"Yes of course!! And she teaches me all sorts things I'm gonna to need to know when I'm all older, she also taught me physical defense," Feferi says proudly. She is really proud of her mother.

"That'th cool! Why don't you play any sporth then?"

"Because I'm not a great team player, that's why." She wraps her hand around yours and swings your arms.

"I mean, I'm a team player but I have an occasional rage every now and then," she explains.

"A rage? What do you mean by that?"

"My mother told me it's an empress thing, I have it in my blood because of our company. I get a sudden fit of anger, and I can't exactly control my strength. But its not that serious and it doesn't happen often, so please don't tell anyone I have that!" Feferi pleads as she grabs your other hand and turns you to face her.

"Oh I don't know, I might jutht have to tell everyone in the thchool about your little rageth," you tease her.

"Nooo! Sollux," she pouts playfully.

"Well, maybe if you give me a kith I'll forget all about it." She puts her body on yours and looks up at you.

"Oh a kiss?"

"Mhmm" you look down at her, your lips not touching because of your height difference. She stands on her tippy toes and gives you a little peck. Then you bend down a little and she is able to fully place her lips on yours. You kiss for a moment, slowly moving your lips along hers, then you wrap your arms around her and pick her up off the ground with little difficulty. She laughs as you bend down to carry her bridal style instead. She holds her arms around your neck and you run to the playground at the center of the park. Little kids run by you and play on the monkey bars.

"Sollux, put me down!" FF playfully protests.

"No way," You continue to go up the stairs carefully, you are holding someone after all. When you get to the platforms you quickly make your way to the highest slide.

"Sollux we are not about to go down this slide are we?"

"Why yeth we are, hold on tight"

"Shut up!" You both go down the huge slide together, laughing at how ridiculous you two are and damn this slide has a lot swirls you're getting dizzy.

"I love you Sollux"

"I love you too, FF".


	7. Chapter7

You quickly make your way to a somewhat secluded gazebo and sit on it's concrete flooring. This time no words are exchanged, just kisses. You let her lead the kiss this time. She gently parts your lips and puts her tongue in your mouth. Your tongues gently rub and intertwine, your bodies slowly moving against each other. After a bit she finally makes the next move and pushes you down with your back on the ground. She's flushed on top of you, and for a split second you freak. You're in public after all and if she tries to do something else, how would you tell her you really have no idea what you're doing because you don't even watch porn. She puts a hand under your shirt and rubs your chest, sending chills running up your back. Her lips move to your neck and she licks a little swirl on your neck. You remember feeling her tongue on your neck and her hands on your chest, but then you felt another hand on your belt and it was moving quite fast.

"W-wait, FF. I've never done thith before, I don't know what to do and-" you let your sentence trail off. There's a flicker of something you've never seen in her before, and then it's gone.

"Don't worry Sollux, it's just a hand job you don't have to do anything but enjoy yourself." She replies sexily, trying to pull your pants and boxers down. You freak again and you can't afford to be sweet. 

"No Feferi. Thtop, we can wait." You push her hands away and she looks upset. She stares at you like she's going to kill you, then, she's your sweet and loving FF again.

"Oh, Sollux, I didn't mean to pressure you or hurt your feelings or anything, I'm sorry."

"It'th okay,...let'th go grab a bite to eat." You quickly try to change the subject as you pull your pants back up and stand up, helping her up and giving her a quick smooch. You both start walking to her car and then she continues with the apologies,... you guess? It's not exactly so apologetic like.

"You know I really didn't mean to rush you baby. I thought you were ready for this, I never thought that there were some 15 year old boys who weren’t ready for hand jobs or even serious make outs. You were uncomfortable the whole time weren’t you? I could tell. I'm sorry Sollux, next time I'll go extra slow for you" Is this is supposed to be sincere? 

"You know what Sollux, I don't feel too hungry right now, maybe some other time."

"Uh, yeah thure."

"Great, cause I'm also exhausted and I have a lot of homework to do, I need to get home but I'll call you later okay? Oh and do you mind walking home? Thanks. Bye Sollux!"  
This is what she said to you as she got in her car and drove off. You didn't realize until now you had been at the park more than 6 blocks from your apartment, so no, you can't walk home. You grab your phone from your pocket and dial Dave's number, shifting the gravel beneath your feet as you wait for him to pick up. 

"Yo Sollux, what's up bro?"

"Could I maybe, come to your houthe right now?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean Feferi had to go home and I'm thtuck at Frener Park. Would it be cool if I jutht walked to your houthe and thtayed with you a while?"

"Of course bro. Get your sorry ass on over here." Luckily for you, Dave and Aradia are only about a block away from this park.


	8. Chapter8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's light mention of Dirk/Jake in this chapter and also Roxy is in the chapter, I didn't tag her as a character because she's just a minor character and I didn't do very well with her drunk spelling so yah. Also, just to straighten things out, Roxy is older than Dirk and Jake and they in no way know each other.

"Condescending bitch!"

That's what Aradia said when you relayed all of what happened earlier on your date to Dave. Little did you know Aradia was listening in to the whole conversation and heard all about the gazebo incident.

"Really Dave!!" you shout at him.

"What? It's not my fault she heard the whole thing," Dave replies calmly as your face turns red with embarrassment.

"It'th your fault, you didn't tell me! I know you knew she wath there, don't even act like you didn't hear her".

"Aw come on Sollux, it wasn't that embarrassing," Aradia moved to sit next to Dave, and right now they are both laughing. You grow even redder and shout at them, "Gee thankth you two. How dumb am I to even think for a thecond that you might care about what happened?"

"Sorry for laughing, but don't be so embarrassed just cause Aradia heard. I kinda needed her to hear if I was gonna help you at all."

"Aw, thanks Dave." Aradia and Dave are fist bumping and still snickering. Honestly, it's like their 3 years old.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dave asks when they finish acting like idiots.

"Nothing,".

"Well if you're asking for my advice -" Aradia starts before you cut her off.

"It'th fine. I really wathn't athking for your advice. Feferi had a lot to do today and she probably wathn't feeling well, I thould text her now to make thure she got home okay." Aradia and Dave follow you with their eyes as you get up and pull your phone out of your pocket. After you send the text, you decide to change the subject, "tho, what were you guyth doing before I got here?".

"We were strifing," Dave replies. You remember Dave telling you about how him and his bro used to go out on the deck and strife together. It sounded like a challenge and you wished you had a big brother to teach you how to strife. Couple of years ago, Dirk, Dave and Aradia's bro, moved to Washington to live with his boyfriend Jake, leaving Dave to teach Aradia about strifing back here in Houston.  
The rest of the time you're at the Striders house is spent watching Aradia and Dave continue their strife, playing video games together (which you don't get to do often but surprisingly you are amazing at them) and also constantly checking your cellphone to see if Feferi has texted back. You're actually quite worried about her, so you even try calling her, no answer.  
It's late when Mrs.Strider gives you a ride home, you get out of the car and thank her again. When you enter your apartment, Miss Lalonde is angry. 

"Woshe that!!!" She yells angrily.

"It'th Thollux," you pause as she eyes you down hard, "I'm real thorry about being out tho late, it wath an accident."

"No am axerdent is waht happerned to your parents. Whatt yule did wasp dichinn your foxer mommy." You would cry, but it's not like she's never told you this before. Every now and then she gets real pissed and lashes out on one of her foster sons. She slowly walks up to you, and looks you right in the face.

"Go get me sim morgue liquerrr!" She shouts at you. You flinch, and you can see everyone else in the foster home is now watching what is going on.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Becauthe I'm not old enough to buy alcohol," you feel nervous about what you've just said, basically you just told your drunk foster mom no. No you can't get her more alcohol. Instead of yelling she just laughs in your face.

"You gotts a cute fashe. Why don you gho ged sermonone to buy it fur you." She's real close to you and rubs your face as she says this. You're feeling very uncomfortable but also have a slight headache, whatever liquor was left she drank and is breathing it all over your face.

"Wh-what's going on?" Everyone turns their attention to one more of your foster roommates. He has bottles and bottles of various spirits and liquors in his arm.

"Oh shoot!! Serry Sollux, I forget I askest..uh, whaz his name? Well him to got me my wiiiine." He puts the bottles down on the small crowded counter which has the other empty bottles on it. You are extremely relieved that you are off the hook and can go to sleep without an angry foster mom on the loose. You don't want anything else to get in your way so you quickly go into your shared room and go to bed.


	9. Chapter9

After finishing your morning routine, you do what you do almost all weekends, you go to the library that's about a block or two from your apartment. You like to use their public computers, you always learn something new about them when you're using one, and you're actually really great with computers. You've always wanted your own, but you know that's never gonna happen. You're just lucky you at least have your piece of crap cellphone. You're reading about a new computer software when your phone starts to vibrate in your pocket, you quickly step away from your computer station and make your way to the back corner of library where no one ever goes. It's dark, the air conditioning is way too strong, the books in the shelves are too far gone and basically unreadable, and the bookshelves look like they're gonna fall in any minute.  
You pick up, trying to keep your voice around a whisper. It's Feferi, she's apologizing about the other day. She's incredible sincere and for a second you think she might cry. You tell her about how it doesn't even matter, that you were so worried about her and you're just glad she's okay. She tells you her and her mom had a fight, and her phone got taken away, then you tell her about your encounter with your mom. Now she's worried, but you tell her it's no big deal and you are fine. The two of you talk for hours, about your morning, classes, other mutual friends, each other, but you're last topic is Mr. Ampora.

"I really can't take that accent of hith theriouthly!"

"I know! It's so ridiculous! God I hate sitting in front of him, it's so creepy to be that close to him."

"I think he maketh our dethkth tho clothe to hith on purpothe, tho he can keep a real good eye on uth, if you know what I mean,"

"Ew! Oh my gog no!! Sollux that is so perverse, but really funny! Also true I think cause sometimes when I look up I see him staring, and I'm pretty sure it's at us."

"That ith the motht unthettling thing I've heard all day, congratulationth FF,"

"It's the truth! Just telling it how I see it. Ugh, the sight of that stupid blonde streak he put in his hair,"

"How much more of a douche can he look like?"

"How much more of a douche can he be? Trying to act all cool and hip, pretending he's our friend and then the moment we mess up he's back to stuck up asshole and punishing us with no discretion!! He's crazy,"

"Definitely crazy, but I don't blame him. If I had to wear a thitty thcarf everyday I think I would drive mythelf crazy too." Now you're both laughing and you remember that you are still at the library and you should probably log off of their computer before you're banned to ever use them. That would be the death of you.


	10. Chapter10

The next day on the bus, Dave and Aradia are asking about Feferi again.

"So, Sollux. Are you gonna talk to Feferi about Saturday or pretend like it never happened?" AA asks.

"Actually, she called me yethterday while I wath at the library and we talked about it. Now we're good and there are no problemth." AA smiles at you and looks happy that you and FF are doing good. When you get to school to your lockers, FF comes to say hi to you.

"Hey Sollux!" she smiles cheerily at you, giving you a small kiss.

"Hi Feferi" you smile back. You notice that Dave is just staring at you both, and you don't know why. You finish getting your stuff together for class and give FF a kiss as she rushes off to her class. You take this time too quickly ask Dave why he was staring.

"Dude, why were you sthtaring at uth early, it'th kinda freaky..and rude."

"Really, cause I think it's rude that your girlfriend doesn't even say hi to me anymore."

"She doeth! You probably jutht didn't hear her." You reason with him.

"Must not of." He replies and then heads off to his class. You trudge through your first couple of classes, then make your way to English. Once the bell rings and everyone is quiet, Mr. Ampora starts his lesson for the day. You and FF giggle every now and then at little jokes only you two would know or understand. You're scolded at a couple times and catch his eyes on you both often. When the lesson is through, Mr. Ampora is handing out worksheets. The rest of the class is accompanied by silence. FF actually understood the lesson and does not need your help. At lunch the four of you discuss how your days have been so far, and how it's gonna go after lunch.

Group work is given out in world history, so you and AA can sit next to each other and talk. This class is much more easygoing and you’re allowed to talk above a whisper as long as you don't end up shouting at the people around you. The teacher doesn't care if you listen to music either and you and AA aren't scolded at when you laugh at the jokes you both make. The rest of the day goes fine and thankfully when you get home, your foster mom is happy with the liquor she is currently drinking.

The next couple of months are like this:  
Everything is going great, no more rough spots with Feferi, you two are both very happy, no more episodes from Ms. Lalonde, Dave and Aradia stop being so uptight about Feferi and are generally happy for you. November comes around and the happiness that was around for September and October has left you. Once again, the Strider twins are up to no good trying to convince you to get rid of FF. You thought they liked her, but now they act like she is the most awful person in the world.

"Look Sollux, things would be much better if you just broke up with her." Dave says to you as Aradia stands by your locker with him.

"Why? she hathn't done anything wrong. I'm not about to hurt my girlfriend with no good reathon too firtht." You're getting upset now and wish they would just lay off. You grab your books and head off to class turning to say, "talk to me when you thtop acting like dickth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear things start picking up next chapter and then it's the smutty stuff and such :3


	11. Chapter11

##### You are Aradia Strider.

You don't remember when you started to feel suspicious about Feferi, all you know is that you do, and Dave does too. The two of you are following her, with good reason. The reason is your suspicion of course. For a while, things were actually going really good in your little group, but then Feferi had to go off and give you these vibes of wrongdoing and you make you go crazy wondering if you're right or not. You don't want to be right, cause that would be awful. You know Dave doesn't want to be right either, and as the two of you continue to follow her around the mall, it almost seems like you are. But Feferi isn't as good as she makes out to be. There she is. Smiling at him, and hugging him, and kissing him.  
The guy Feferi is with is not Sollux, it's Karkat Vantas.

Hurt. You're feeling very hurt right now because you know that's exactly how Sollux is gonna feel when you tell him at school tomorrow.

"Dave, take some pictures."

"Don't think he's gonna believe us?"

"Nope." you say as you turn away from the sight in front of you. You can't even look.

##### You are Dave Strider.

Can't say you didn't see this coming. You told Sollux to dump the bitch, but he just wouldn't listen. And now here you are, you and Aradia, watching his girlfriend and Karkat make out on a Thursday night. You pull out your phone as Aradia instructed and take a few shots of them. As you do this, you kinda laugh to yourself thinking, 'why Thursday? Why not fucking Sunday?'

"Okay sis, lets go." This has sufficiently been the worst trip to the mall ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I threw Karkat in there for my own fun, sorry if you didn't like it.


	12. Chapter12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is IT'S  
> ABOUT  
> TO  
> GO  
> DOWN

##### You are Sollux Captor

When you get on the bus, Dave and Aradia don't wave at you in an overly-obvious manner or make derpy faces at you or even smile in your direction. Instead, they just sit there with their poker faces, their typical Strider faces, and it concerns you. When you sit down, they both turn to you, and stare. You wait a moment before Dave speaks up, "Sollux, you really need to break up with Feferi," he says. Oh hell no, not this again.

"Why don't you go fuck yourthelf Dave." He doesn't say anything else, neither does Aradia, neither do you. When you get to your lockers, again no words. It isn't until before English that Dave and Aradia quickly rush to you so you all can talk.

"Sollux I'm really sorry about this morning, and before, but there is really is something I need to tell you."

"I forgive you Dave, but if you tell me to dump her one more time, I thwear to gog we aren't friendth anymore."

"Okay fine, just listen." Dave looks at Aradia indicating she'll be taking over from here.

"Sollux, you know Dave and I love you, and we would do anything to protect you from getting hurt, and that's why I have to insist you leave Feferi."

"Fuck you. I'm leaving" Dave quickly puts his arms out, trapping you between them with Dave behind you and AA in front of you still talking.

"Sollux, I'm so sorry but Feferi is cheating on you."...what?

"What?"

"It's true, Dave and I saw her yesterday making out with someone else." You let what Aradia just told you sink in. You don't wanna believe her, but why would she lie about this? You know she isn't when Dave shows you a picture of her and Karkat, making out at the mall.  
Your muscles tighten, your stomach doubles over, your heart stings, a cold icy sting. You can't even tell if it's beating anymore and you can feel tears worming their way into your eyes.

"Sollux, I'm sorry." They both tell you and put a hand on both of your shoulders. You can hear her now, bouncing down the halls giggling, calling your name. Dave gives you a little nod before him and Aradia flash step away.

"Hey Sollux!" She says excitedly, leaning in to kiss you. When you pull away she asks you what's wrong.

"I um,..Dave and Aradia told me, Feferi...about you ch-cheating on me." Her face goes cold and she gives you a death stare, "Sollux, why would you believe them?".

"You know why, they're my friendth and you were my girlfriend." She looks a bit surprised at your coldness, but then it's back. Her anger, she puts her hands on your shoulders with a tight grip and starts talking.

"I know they're your friends but I am your girlfriend, I love you. I would never do anything like this to you, I swear. I don't know why Dave or Aradia would lie to you, but they are. I didn't cheat on you. I didn't cheat, I didn't cheat, I didn't cheat." Her words start to mix and her eyes glaze over with fire burning beneath them, her hands start slipping towards your neck and her grip grows tighter.

"Feferi, they had a picture, I know you did..." You shouldn't of said this because now she's talking louder and her hands are at your neck. You can feel pressure growing and cuts are circling your neck. Your head spins and your breath begins to slip away from you. 'This is what her rages are like', you think to yourself.

"No no no no. I didn't cheat, they're lying Sollux, I love you. I didn't cheat you asshole!" She's saying this to you as you feel your feet slipping away from the floor and suddenly there are more hands touching your neck. Finally she releases her grip on you and you can actually breath.  
You suck in hard and cough, Dave hugs you loosely as you struggle with your irregular breathing and wipe the small amounts of blood from your neck. Aradia pulls Feferi away and brings her out of her rage.  
When the two of you are okay, she simply says, "It wasn't a surprise I was cheating on you Sollux, everyone knew. How very unfortunate that you were too retarded to see that this was just a game, a meaningful waste of my time." She turns and goes into English class.  
If you thought your heart was broken before, it really is now.

Tears are gushing from your eyes, your neck is throbbing, you have a headache, you feel tense, your heart is a thousand pieces of ice, all moving in different directions and scratching you all over. You quickly rush into English, ignoring Dave and Aradia and Feferi as you enter the room. She's sitting down in her usual seat and you grudgingly sit in yours.


	13. Chapter 13

It doesn't take too long for the bell to ring and for Mr. Ampora to start his lesson. Thankfully, he's going over something you are quite familiar with, allowing you to just sit and not think, not feel. When you do feel, it's the shooting pain coming from your neck that you feel. As per usual, Feferi had been wearing those pretty little rings that littered every single one of her fingers. Some were fat, some were thin and had small, pointy stones. You finish your desk work shortly after Mr. Ampora hands it to you. The silence that fills the classroom feels so unwelcome to you. It's weird to not be talking to FF right now, very strange to be sitting with only the lunch bell to look forward too. But you aren't really looking forward to that either. Sitting in your desk with tears in your eyes, all you can do to keep them from pouring out is to watch his fingers. You sit and watch Mr. Ampora type away at his computer, you do nothing else.  
Finally the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the room. Everyone except you. You don't get up from your desk, or bend down to get your backpack that already has your notebook in it, you don't even move. You stay a bit slouched in your chair with your hands on the desk, clasped together. Then you start to cry, no noises escape from your lips, but the tears are rolling down your cheeks and onto your chest and lap. Mr. Ampora notices and moves to the front of his desk, leaning against it and facing you.

"Sollux, what's wrong? what happened? Are you okay?" He calmly peppers you with questions in a very comforting manner.  
You take in a deep breath and begin, "Well, Feferi and I had been dating, we were a couple actually." He nods, letting you know he's actually listening, so you continue, feeling the tears come out harder.

"And jutht before clath she thtrangled me and broke up with me becauthe I told her I knew she wath ch-cheating on m-me." You spit out the last few words and uncontrollably start bawling your eyes out. All the emotions you're feeling finally overflow and drench your surroundings. You don't know when he did, but Mr. Ampora got you out of your chair and is currently holding you. You're holding your arms against your chest, and you're crying so hard you can feel your body shaking and pounding against his, but he doesn't move.  
He just holds you, gently rubbing your back and quietly whispering comforting words to you, "Shh shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry Sollux, shh, I'm right here." After about a minute, your crying settles down and only a few silent tears roll down your cheek. Mr. Ampora holds you know with his hands at your elbows and asks you if you wanna have your parents pick you up from school and take you home. This makes you even sadder, you quickly tell him you don't have parents, only a foster mom and you're about to start bawling again when he asks you a different question.

"Do you wanna leave here, err, I mean do you wanna go grab a bite to eat with me?" He waits for your answer and the fact that he is being completely serious actually cheers you up a bit.

"Y-yeah, okay." You reply shakily with a small smile. Mr. Ampora smiles back at you and grabs a few things from his desk. You turn off the lights and he lets you lock the door which makes you happy. You don't care if it's kinda silly. He holds the door open for you as you both exit the school and then he opens the passenger door to his car for you as he slips around to get in on his side. You're not sure where he's gonna take you to eat, but as you pull out of the school you don't really care. You and him make small talk and surprisingly he's not a complete douche or really boring. In fact, he's actually very interesting and hilarious. He's making jokes left and right and you can't help but laugh. You two are having an actual normal conversation, it's like he's just another friend and you feel relieved. And in a way, you couldn't be more sad or happy.

When you arrive at the restaurant, you notice it's not like a fucking McDonald's but an actual sit down restaurant. This man is full of surprises. Before you get out of the car, you check to make sure you don't look like you were crying that much, but when you do this you realize that you have bruises and bright red cuts going all around your neck.

"Oh thit!"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Ampora asks you quickly.

"I-I have freaking bruitheth a-and markth all over my neck!...I can't go in there like thith." You stare at Mr. Ampora extremely sad and extremely apologetic.

"Umm," he looks around the car in search of something, when he looks in the backseat you hear him murmur 'shit' to himself, and then,"oh I got it." He quickly unwraps the scarf around his neck and gently wraps it around yours instead. You have to admit it's a good idea and god damn this thing is so soft.

"Oh god."

"What?"

"I never thought I would ever be wearing one of thethe thitty thingth."

"What are you talkin about? They're really nice!!"

"They're lame and douchey"

"Shut up Sollux." You snicker and he flicks your shoulder as you walk into the restaurant. You admit to Mr. Ampora that you aren't that hungry and he suggests that the two of you split a meal instead. Still, when the food arrives you and him are fighting for various pieces, but this is more out of the sake of fun then hunger.

##### You are Aradia Strider.

You and your bro are not surprised with Sollux not showing up for lunch. He's probably in the bathroom crying or in the nurses office for his neck or even with one of the school counselors. There are too many places he could be to be thinking about where he is, so you bite back your growing suspicion of danger with a spoonful of mashed potatoes and turn to Dave.

"Do you think he saw it coming?"

"Not in a million years."

"Do you think he'll get over it?"

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And he does.


	14. Chapter14

"So, Sollux, are you ready to go back to school?" A frown crosses your face. This takes Mr. Ampora for surprise because you have not frowned once since you were with him. You think about going back to school, back to where miserable things took place. Your answer is 'No' you don't wanna go back. Mr. Ampora calls in for a quick substitute and asks you where you wanna go, since you don't wanna go to school.

"I don't know." Is your obvious answer.

"Well, we have to go somewhere, or else I'm playing hooky for nothing."

"Not for nothing. With me and _for_ me." You tease at him. He smiles at this and accepts it.

"Do you wanna go to my house? We could watch a movie or somethin."

"Thure, thoundth cool." You get into his car and lean back against the seat, so soft and nice. You watch the sky as he drives and talks to you. It looks like it's going to rain. When you stop looking at the sky you notice that Mr. Ampora lives on the same side of town as Feferi. It shocks you because you knew he was rich, but not that rich. When you arrive at his house you turn to him with awe glued to your face.

"You live here?"

"No, I live on the streets, this isn't my car and we're about to break into this house. Of course I live here!"

"Thut up." Okay, his house is way bigger than it looked outside. It's super clean and polished. You're afraid to touch everything and you can't believe you're actually in here. You had never been in Feferi's house, so you had never seen this luxury before. As you enter his living room you see there is in fact no television in his house, only a bunch of bookshelves with dusty old books on them.

"Umm, Mr. Ampora were you joking about that movie? Or am I mithing thomething here?" He laughs at you and grabs your wrist, leading down a hallway to another doorway. You descend some stairs into his basement. The ground has thick black carpet, the walls look like they have carpet too, but not as thick and there's a large tv hanging on the wall across from you. The one thing you notice the room lacks is a couch, or some chairs, but you disregard this as Mr. Ampora starts speaking.

"This is my theater room, so we'll be watchin the movie down here of course."

"You have a theater in your houthe?"

"Yes."

"With no theating of any thort." Again, he laughs at you.

"That's because I prefer forts." You don't understand exactly what he means until the two of you are hauling in blankets and pillows to make your very first fort. When the whole thing is set up, you're pretty proud of yourself. It looks damn comfy and very spacy. You make another trip back up the stairs for some popcorn and bottles of soda.  
You are surprised to see most of Mr. Ampora's movie collection is all rom coms, but you still find one that interests you and the two of you settle into your fort. As the movie goes on you and him are making great commentary, both interesting and hilarious. Mr. Ampora even cheers you up when he says it's fine if you call him by his first name, Eridan. And then one of the romantic scenes with kissing comes on and you feel a bit awkward, like maybe the fort isn't as big as you thought. You attempt to break the silence.

"Wow that wath pretty lame and cheethy, huh?"

"Oh trust me there's worse out there." You give him a look that says, 'sure there is' and take a sip of your soda, not bothering to recap it and holding in your right hand. When you look at the screen the people are now screwing and geez it's awkward.

"Hey Sollux,"

"Yeah Eridan?"

"I bet my hand is bigger than yours."

"What?" Eridan holds up his hand to you and wiggles his fingers, tempting you to accept the challenge, which you do.  
You move your hand to his and line them up, bottom of the palm to bottom of palm and then flattening your fingers. It looks close, but you can see that Eridan does have larger hands than you and then one of his fingers moves to lock on your hand. Is he about to hold your hand? You look to him and he says with a smirk on his face,"told you there was worse," and then he is holding your hand.  
Your face heats up a bit and of course, you spill your soda all over the front of your shirt. You turn really red but he just laughs and tells you not to worry about the soda that got on the blanket. Thank gosh it wasn't big red, but crush instead.

"Come on, you can't wear that anymore." He leads you back up the stairs and into his laundry room.

"Take your shirt off." You take it off and hand it to him, he throws it in the washer and turns back to you.

"I think I have something that'll fit you, um, follow me." He takes you up a different flight of stairs and you enter his bedroom. Nothing special in here, it's all pretty plain. He leads you to sit on the bed as he goes into his closet to find something for you to wear. He comes out empty handed and sits next to you on the bed.

"Sorry Sollux, I didn't see anything." he says. This makes you feel a tad uneasy as you think, he did so many nice things for you and he couldn't lend you one shirt?

"That'th fine, I'm the one who thould be thorry." You look down at your feet, your legs are touching and you can feel him staring you as you think, 'all those nice things he did, but he can't lend a t shirt.' And then one more time, '...all those nice things he did for me,..I was in his car...I'm in his house, he held my hand,...I'm in his room, his bedroom...and he can't give me a shirt'  
Your blood ices as you catch him leaning slowly, slowly to your neck. Your heart beats fast and painfully in your chest. His lips touch your neck, and then stop for a second.  
You want to arch away, but you can't, you're paralyzed with fear. He feels your lack of motion and takes it as a signal to continue. His lips move fast and hot all over your neck, he's licking and nibbling and he moves his arm around you to hold your cheek. Just before his other arm does the same, blocking your exit, you jolt up and run out the door. He's quick to follow and chases you down the stairs.  
No words or shouting, just feet running. You're right at his front door about to escape when he grabs you with one arm. Your fingers graze the doorknob, but that's all.


	15. Chapter15

Now you're kicking and screaming and trying your hardest to get out of his grip as he pulls you back up the stairs. You grab at the door frame of his bedroom, tears already streaking your face. Eventually, you just can't hold on any longer, and you're being thrown onto his bed. He’s quick to tie your hands together and then to the headboard of his bed. You squirm around but then he’s on top of you and speaking into your ear.

"Sollux, did you know? I've wanted this, wanted you for such a long time." He kisses down to your neck and you start to cry. He places a hand on your stomach, tracing his fingers over it and playing with one of your nipples. You hold back all the sounds that are forming in your throat and push them away. He moves his lips from your neck and pushes them lightly on yours. You pull your head back as much as possible but he holds you, pulling at your lips and opening your mouth for his tongue. He breaks the kiss to remove any clothing that is still on you and him. You shake under his eyes going over every inch of your body.

“Pleathe!” is all you manage to get out as a lubed finger pushes into you and his lips smash onto yours. You make your hands into fists and dig your nails into your flesh as he stretches you out. Tears run down your face and he kisses them away, continuing to lube his dick. You cry out loud when he starts to push at your entrance.

"Pleathe! I-I d-don't-...I've neve-" he cuts you off, responding with a question.

"Sollux, are you a virgin?"

"Y-yeth" you say quietly. For a second you think maybe this will make a difference, maybe it'll actually mean something.

"I'm glad to be your first." It doesn't. He pushes all the way into you and you cry out in pain. Eridan peppers you with kisses on your cheek and neck and when he feels you're ready, he starts to thrust into you. You turn your head to the side, avoiding his eyes and and let out a small little moan.

"You sound so hot, moan for me, Sollux." Eridan says to you. You hate yourself for enjoying it at all and fight down any other sounds, trying your hardest to not give him what he wants.

"Moan for me." He demands and thrusts deep into you, hitting one particular spot that sends a wave of ecstasy through you. He continues to hit that one same spot every time, and you can't hold back the moans and little sounds of pleasure that are leaving your mouth. You look at him only to see how much you're turning him on. You shut your eyes tight, wishing you hadn't looked. Eridan grabs your penis, pumping in rhythm to his thrusting. He speeds up, pumping faster and pushing deeper. You moan out, feeling your body shake.  
It feels so good, its all too much, him inside and all around you, a sense of loss but pleasure overtaking you. Eridan, overpowering you, consuming you. He pushes you both to orgasm. You release onto your waist and his hand, and he cums deep inside you, leaving you sick to your stomach. He pulls out of you, leaving his cream inside of you. It's all so wrong and you almost can't breath. 

“I-I don’t..-I think I’m going to throw up” Eridan grows angry at this and slaps you hard across your face.

“Bullshit! Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“I didn’t,” you reply. He slaps you again, harder. Then he punches you, again and again and again. Blood mixes with tears as it drips down the side of your face, bruises rising in your face and abdomen.  
You don’t know if it’s the right thing to say, but you blurt it out anyways, “I’m thorry! I’m tho thorry Eridan, I enjoyed it! I’m tho thorry for lying to you!” His hands stop, and he looks at you, bruises and blood covering you all over.  
Now tears are forming in his eyes, “Oh, Sollux. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you.” his apologies run on and on as he unties you from the bed and carries you to his bathroom. You’re set down on the cold tile floor and he tells you not to move as he runs a bath. He comes back to you, gently picking you up and getting into to the bath with you. The water stings and then feels cool against you. Due to the large size of his tub Eridan easily maneuvers around in it, cleaning your body and washing your hair. After the two of you get out, he dries you off and gets you both dressed.  
Eridan carries you down to his living room. He picks a book off one of the many shelves and sits down on the couch, motioning for you sit down as well. You take a seat, trying your best to avoid eye contact with him but it’s no use. Eridan pulls you into his laps, wrapping his arms around you, still grasping his book. He begins to read silently to himself and you realize he’s not gonna let you go any time soon. You try your best to sit still and just wait, but his body is too warm and inviting, you soon relax into his embrace and fall asleep right there.

You feel yourself drifting out of sleep, and you’re laying on something a lot more comfortable than your bench. Your eyes shoot open and it takes you a second before it all comes flooding back to you and you sadly know where you are. Quietly, you make your way out of Eridan’s bedroom and down the stairs to his living room. You last remember falling asleep in his arms on his couch, when did he put you back in his bed? Thunder crashes outside and you almost jump out of your skin. You walk over to one of the windows in his living room and look up at the sky. The color is a murky blue, and the clouds are a soggy grey. While looking out you kind of change your focus to look at the actual window. It’s locked, and you soon discover that all the windows down here are. Just as you’re about to return to looking at the storm in the sky, you turn on your heels heading for the front door instead.  
‘I can just leave, just walk out that door and pretend like nothing ever happened. It’ll all be a single nightmare I can forget about’, you think loudly to yourself. Just as you reach out for the doorknob, Eridan appears in front of the door and pushes you down.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” he stares down at you and you don’t know what to say. Eridan uses his foot to push you a couple more steps away from the door.  
“Sollux, I’m so sorry, but you’re never goin to learn unless I discipline you.” You don’t understand what he means by this but then, oh shit where in the hell did he get that from? He hits you hard in the leg with the baseball bat he’s holding. You curl up quickly and stick your hand out to caress the area he just hit. You quickly learn to keep your hands out of the way because when he swings out again he doesn’t miss your hand.  
Over and over and over, he beats your legs with incredible force, and all you can do is lay there flailing with every hit. When he stops, he speaks to you harshly, “Get up. Try and walk out, just try and leave.” You aren’t sure if you really should try, but then he’s yelling, “Get up! Leave Sollux, why don’t you try and leave? Try and leave!!” You turn to lay on your stomach, pain pounding in your legs. Slowly, you move your left leg, then you’re right. You stumble, and sort of almost slip in the little pool of blood that formed under your legs, shakily you walk to the door, wincing at every step, surprised you can walk, can even stand. Again, you reach out for the doorknob.

Eridan grabs you by the back of your shirt and your hair, slamming you into the door and stepping back as you crumble to the floor. You concentrate on the small drops of blood that drip from your head as he bends down to speak to you. “You can’t leave, Sollux. Go ahead and try try try again, but you can’t ever leave me.” Eridan stands back up and leaves you there. Hours go by and you lay silently, listening to the rain pour down outside, feeling blood drain out of you. You can't feel your legs, but you can feel every throbbing second of pain, and the tears leaking from your eyes. More than anything, you feel trapped.


	16. Chapter16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

You don't hear Eridan come back for you, all you feel is him picking you and taking you back to his bathroom. He quickly undresses you and sets you down in the tub. You stare at your legs in horror, dried blood covers their entirety, gashes bruises and all. Next, you examine the hand he hit, the skin around your knuckles had busted and the cut was still wide open, but no blood was pouring out. If only there was a mirror in here for you to see the gash across your forehead and the spots of blue and black on your face. Slowly Eridan poures warm water over your body, using a washcloth to clean your face. After throwing that one away he grabbes a larger one, scrubbing away all the dried blood from your legs. When that's done he pulls you out of the tub and over to his bed, he puts your underwear and shirt back on you. Before he puts your pants on he carefully wrappes every single one of your cuts, and there's a lot. After bandaging your hand he leans in and kisses it.

"I'm thorry, Eridan." This is the only thing you feel safe saying to him. He accepts your apology with a hug, and you wrap your arms around him weakly. He asks you if you want to go out to eat, and you want to say no. You want to tell him you don't feel strong enough, that he hurt you too much, but you know you can't. When you tell him yes, he gets very excited. He quickly changes and puts some make up on your face to hide all the bruises.

"Okay Sollux, one more thing before we go," he looks at you apologetically, and you feel very worried.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but it's the only way." He turns to grab something from behind him and turns back, holding a small eye drop bottle in front of you.

"What ith it?"

"It's just a little solution. I'm goin to put a couple drops in your eyes, and it's gonna disable your vision for a little while, that's all."

"Wh-what? You're gonna blind me!!?" You immediately start to freak the fuck out.

"Sollux don't worry! It'll only last for a couple hours. 5 to be exact but don't worry!!" You can feel your chest tighten and Eridan pulls you into him, hugging you tightly. When he lets you go, he lays you back onto the bed, kissing you.

"Okay, I'm going to put them in now, okay?"

"Wait!! N-no!" You start to cry and hope to gog he isn't really gonna do this.

"Sollux, stop crying! It isn't gonna work of you cry. Now, do I need to tie you up or are you goin to stay still?" You quickly wipe your tears away and hold your arms at your side, letting him know you don't need to be tied up.  
He holds your right eye open, dropping a few drops in them, and then repeats the same with your left eye. It only takes a couple of seconds before your eyes start burning like hell. You scream out in pain and are about to rub the life out of your eyes when Eridan holds them down by your side, "No don't! If you wipe them out I'll have to put some more back in."

"B-but it burnth!!!" You yell and writhe around in pain. Before you can get out another scream, his mouth is on yours, rubbing his tongue against yours and biting at your lips. It takes a moment, but the pain is enough to convince yourself to kiss him back in order to try and distract yourself. You keep your eyes open the whole time, staring at his hair, then the ceiling, anything really. Slowly, your vision starts to blur and you can't make out what's what. You feel yourself blink one last time, but you don't feel your eyes open. It's all black and you think your eye is still closed. Breaking the kiss you bring your index finger to your eye, poking it. Your eye is in fact open but all you see is black, all you feel is tears running down your face and powerless, once again to Eridan.

"Okay, I'm ready." You tell him and he scoops you up, carrying you down the stairs, out the door and into his car. After he pulls out of the driveway and starts to drive, you feel his hand grab yours, and you fight the urge to pull it away. When you get to the restaurant, Eridan walks around to your side and helps you out of the car. He hooks his arm around yours and you hold onto him tightly, holding your head against his arm. When you enter the restaurant, the hostess shows you both to a table and Eridan helps you sit down.

"Sollux, I'm goin to use the restroom, okay? Just wait right here and I'll be right back."

"No don't leave me!" You call after him but when there's no reply you assume he already left. You sit in the booth uncomfortably, your legs still consumed with pain when your phone rings. Thank gog your shitty phone has excellent battery life, otherwise it would be dead right now, and thank gog Eridan let you bring it. Actually, he probably didn't even notice you had it. You're not sure who it is because you can't even see the caller ID, so you take a chance and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sup Sollux."

"Dave?"

"Uh, yeah it's Dave. What's wrong man, why are you talking so quiet, where are you?"

"I'm at a rethtaurant." You silently curse yourself for saying that.

"Wait, what? Who the fuck with? Sollux, what restaurant?"

"Uhh.. I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know! Where are you?" Before you have the chance to attempt to answer that your phone is snatched out of your hands and the call is ended.

"Who was that, Sollux? Who were you talking to?" Nice going Sollux, way to fuck things up.

"It wath Dave, but I thwear I didn't call him, he called me! I-I'm thorry Eridan." You really wish you knew if he was upset or not.

"Well, that's fine. What did you tell him?"

"I methed up Eridan." He pauses, then asks again, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wath at a rethtaurant. I didn't thay who with, but that'th the problem. I don't have anyone who would take me." You wait for his response, hoping he isn't upset with you.

"That's okay, Sollux. We'll worry about that later, for now lets see what we're gonna eat." He stands up, moving around to sit on your side of the table. He grabs one of the menus and starts to scan it, quietly reading some of the items to you. You think to yourself, why didn't you just tell Dave, why didn't you call for help? Does he really have this power over you? No, he doesn't. Now you're feeling upset, and real pissed at him. When he asks if you want something, you don't speak.

"Sollux, are you okay?" He scoots closer to you and puts his arms around, asking you again. You push him away, scooting away from and ignoring him. 'What's he gonna do?' You think, 'hit me?'. You're surprised when he pulls you out of the restaurant and throws you into the car. He doesn't say a word as he drives, you panic for a moment, thinking he's taking you back to the house, but then he parks again and pulls you out of the car, speaking to you.

"Apologize, now." You can still hear footsteps and a couple of cars, so you know he still can't hurt you. Again you ignore him.

"Okay, Sollux. You want to ignore me, forget me? Find your own way home." Wait, what?! You quickly reach out for him, but he's gone. You know he's around somewhere, watching you, but is he? Now you're panicking quietly to yourself. Where the hell even are you? A park? You bend down, touching the ground. You're standing on a sidewalk. You slowly begin to walk forward, but where exactly is that? You just start walking, holding an arm out in front of as discretely as possible. As you continue to walk, you inevitably run into some.

"What the hell dude! Watch where you're going dumbass." You get frustrated, shouting back at him, "I'm fucking blind, you athhat!!!". You try to get up, but it's hard when your legs still hurt a lot.

"Oh I-I'm sorry dude. I've been having an awful day and of course the first person I'm an asshole to is blind." You laugh at his horrible luck, still sitting on the ground.

"Well, you could make it up to me by helping me thtand up." You both laugh as you stick your arms out and he helps you up. "Not to be rude, but what's wrong with your legs? They looked kind of, hurt." Oh shit, he saw my legs. Thank gog I'm blind.

"Well, ath a blind perthon, I happen to fall down quite often. Ethpecially down stairth."

"Oh man, that sucks!"

"Yeah. Umm, thith might thound thtupid, but where are we right now?"

"We're at Ellen's Park. I'm John by the way." You're going through where exactly Ellen's park is in relation to your apartment and Eridan's house. You don't exactly want to see Dave right now, not like this. And like Eridan would even let you, would he let you go home? Wait, what did this kid just say, his name is John?

"John Egbert?"

"Yeah! Have we met before?"

"No, I uh, friend of a friend."

"What friend!?"

"Dave."

"Oh! Daave!! I can't wait to tell him all about this! What's your name by the way? Dave never told me about a blind friend before." Oh shit, way to go Sollux! What are you gonna say now. You're about to freak out all over again when you hear Eridan calling out to you.

"There you are! How you get away from me I'll never know." John doesn't go to the same school as you all so he wouldn't know Eridan, so it's safe to call him by his name.

"Eridan! I'm tho thorry for wandering off!" You reach out for him all around but you don't find him. Eridan turns, pretending that he doesn't see you reaching for him and talks to John, telling him that the two of you will be fine. John laughs as he understandingly leaves and now it's just you and Eridan. You continue to reach out for him, turning red as he laughs at you. It wasn't punishment enough for him to abandon you, now he has to humiliate you too. You quickly turn to where he laughs and attempt to go to him, tripping in the process and falling to the ground.

"Eridan, I'm thorry. Pleathe," you push yourself up slightly, and he picks you up. He carries you back to the car and puts you in. This time when the two of sit down (in a different restaurant ) you don't scoot away from him or ignore him. You answer all of his questions, and you try your best to not flinch away when he moves closer and closer to you. When the food arrives, you even let Eridan feed you, which is kind of nice, but really it's another thing about you he has power of.   
After a time you think about what you are going to eventually tell Dave. How long is Eridan going to keep you? You're gonna have to tell someone at the foster house your safe. Your train of thought is interrupted when Eridan starts talking to you about normal things. It reminds you of that first lunch the two of you had, a completely normal conversation about your interest and the sort. You a get a bit excited when you start to talk to him about computers and coding. Eridan becomes happy with how happy you got about talking about computers.

"Okay Sollux, ready to head home?" You didn't eat that much, you are still in fact hungry, but you tell him you are, trying not to upset him. When you get back to his house, Eridan carries you inside and lays you down on his bed. You're thankful for the softness of the bed against your legs.

"How much longer? Before I can thee?"

"Maybe an hour or so. Let me change those bandages on your legs," Eridan slowly starts to unwrap them and re-wrap, cleaning all your cuts and gashes gently. You hiss occasionally when he wipes too hard.

"Sollux, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for hurting you. I didn't mean it, I love you." He lifts your right foot to him, kissing a cut that lay across your ankle gently. Your skin crawls as he gets closer and closer to your inner thighs, pausing to kiss your waist as well. Eridan starts to pull your boxers down and you try to stifle your crying. After a moment, his mouth is on your cock, breathing warmly and licking little swirls at the tip.   
Your body shifts under him and you're gripping at the bed sheets. He takes your length in, sucking deep, bobbing his head to a slow steady pace. Tears are streaming down your face, something you've been doing a lot of lately, but still haven't gotten used too. He picks up a bit, dragging his tongue along the underside of your penis and moaning against it. You can feel your body shaking, your muscles tensing, and your stomach twisting. Pleasure courses through you as pain floods over you. Back arching you moan out, thankful the sickening pleasure is over as you release into his mouth, riding out your orgasm. Eridan swallows your cum and dresses you, asking you why you are crying.  
‘Because I'm terrified of you, of what you've done to me, what you can do to me. I’m crying because of you.’


	17. Chapter17

You wake up the next morning happy that your eyesight returned as you were told. You sit up on Eridan’s bed, wincing at the pain in your legs that has lessened, but is still there. You don’t see him in the room so you turn and get out of bed, quietly opening the door and walking down the stairs. He isn't in his living room either, and you’re glad. It’s almost as if you have an opportunity to escape, but in reality, you know it’s not there.

With nothing really to do, you aimlessly wander around the house. All the rooms are nice and kept, none of the lights are on in any of them, instead sweltering blues and grays engulf them, making them appear less empty. While you walk around, you come upon a phone.  
You stare at it, breathing quick and lightly. It’s only a land line, so you can’t text anyone, but you can call someone and that’s all that matters. You walk to it and gingerly pick up the black cordless phone. You hold it in front of your face in pure astonishment, quickly dialing in 911 and holding the phone to your ear. When it starts to ring you smile widely and relief overcomes you, but is this real? You turn around to see Eridan standing right behind you and you yelp out in surprise. Eridan snatches the phone from your hand and ends your call, throwing the phone across the room and hard into the wall.

“Who were you callin Sollux?”

“N-no one.” you reply quietly.

“Really? Cause it sure didn’t seem like no one. I honestly thought we were over all of this Sollux, I thought I could trust you but every time I give you a chance you just go on do somethin like this. When are you gonna learn Sollux?”

“I-I’m thorry Eridan. I wath going to call my fothter mom to tell her I wath okay tho she wouldn't worry about my being gone tho long.” You look at Eridan and he doesn’t look too convinced, so you nervously and pathetically try to save yourself, “I didn't mean to lie to you, I wath jutht trying to keep you thafe be-becauthe I care about you and..I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” You look up at him again and he quickly wraps his arms around you.

“Sollux that is sweet of you. I’m sorry I got upset with you. Why don’t I call her back and tell her that you’re here with me okay?” You nod into his arms, happy he’s happy. When he hands you the phone you dial your apartment’s phone number and hand it back to him.   
When Ms. Lalonde answers you listen in closely, wondering what she’s gonna say to all this. To your dismay, Ms. Lalonde is surprisingly okay with all this, and then Eridan takes the conversation a step further than you were expecting and asks if it’s okay if you live with him instead. He tells Ms. Lalonde he can only imagine how hard and stressful it must be for her to care for all those kids, that Sollux is doing great over here and, he would just love it so much if Sollux could live with him. Ms. Lalonde is consumed with his words and agrees, “It would make things much easier for me, I’ll fax some paperwork to you, I sign you sign, come and get his few things and he’s all yours.” That phone call went extremely well. Thank gog you found that phone.

Eridan leaves you behind as he collects your things and officially becomes your legal guardian.  
You’ve just been handed over like sugar to your tormentor. Of course, you have to act like this isn't a horrible thing because Eridan is so happy and you should be too. When he gets back he moves to you, brushing a piece of hair out of your face and kissing you sweetly, then whispers, “Now you’re mine forever.” and you know it’s true.

Eridan pulls you upstairs and into his bedroom, standing in front of you. He kisses you deeply and commands, “get on your knees.” You do as he says and kneel in front of him, ignoring the pain in your legs. Eridan pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing his erect penis and commanding again, “suck it.”   
You look up at him, eyes wide and then back at his penis. Opening your mouth, you hesitantly take his member into your mouth, slowly. He places his hands atop your head, holding you in place and forcing you to take more of him in your mouth. You move your tongue along the bottom of his penis and swirl it at the tip as he had done for you, because you really have no idea what you’re doing. He moans aloud in approval and thrusts into your mouth, fucking your face. You try your best not to gag, tears welling in your eyes. Eridan moans louder, thrusting faster and shaking all over as he orgasms, releasing into your mouth. You swallow his cum as he pulls out of your mouth, cum and saliva covering you. You feel nasty, violated, powerless. Eridan wipes your face and kisses you again.  
The next day, Monday, Eridan helps you get ready for school in the morning. He tells you a thousand times that you can’t tell you anyone, he says if you do, he’ll kill you which doesn't sound so bad to you, but then he says he’ll kill Dave and Aradia too. He says this to you so many times so seriously, you believe him. You promise him you won’t say anything to anyone.

And you don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh, this isn't one of my best chapters. I will try to finish the story as soon as I can, but school is a big pain in the ass.


	18. Chapter18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this story isn't dead. I just was lazy and haven't updated in ages but weeeeeeeeee here we go!  
> Let us see if I remember how to HTML and spell.

Eridan parks in the back of the school where the teacher parking is and the two of you enter the school from the back. Eridan tells you this is where he wants you to wait for him at the end of the day, gives you a kiss and goes on his way. Since you didn't have to rely on the bus this morning, you actually have time to walk around and such before school starts. The more you walk around, the more your thoughts race through your mind. At first, you're not sure that you're even ready to see or talk to Dave and Aradia. You just aren't sure if you're prepared to lie to them and hide the hell that has become your life, but then it's like a flip has switched in your brain. Why on earth would you want them to know about how you were taken advantage of, how pathetic you are. You can hardly wait to see them again so you can have something normal again. You know they're going to have a lot of questions so you avoid them in the morning so you can answer them at lunch when you have plenty of time to talk.

You never thought you would be so happy to be at school, but after the weekend you've had you're more than glad to be here. You smile at the lame jokes your teachers make when everyone else groans and you listen to every word they have to say because it keeps your mind off other things. Just when you finally start to forget about him, English class rolls around. Eridan changed the seating so that Feferi was in the way back. Everyone was moved around, everyone except for you. Your seat at the front of the room directly in front of his desk remains. You take your seat, and to say that the class really wasn't that bad would be the biggest lie you had ever said. When Eridan got up to lecture to the class his eyes stayed on you and his fingers lingered on your desk. When he passed out worksheets he skipped over you, forcing you to raise your hand and ask for one. You hold your head down, avoiding Eridan as he puts your sheet on your desk. As he pulls his hand away he places two fingers under your chin and lifts your head up to face him. He gives a big smile then walks to his desk.

When you get to lunch, you grab your food quickly and wait for the Striders. When they see you they quickly rush over and the questions pour in.

"Sollux where the fuck were you the other day? Who the fuck were you with?" Dave starts. You and Eridan hadn't gone over things to say if these questions we asked, he left the lies to you.

"I wath, uh..with my uncle."

"I thought you didn't have any family Sollux?" Dave cuts in.

"Yeah, well he'th not my firtht uncle, he'th like my very dithtant thecond, no third, great uncle."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Look, I never went to live with him becauthe he'th not fit to take care of a kid, but thince I'm older he'th allowed to thee me and all that thtuff, ok?"

"Fine." Now Aradia steps in with more questions.

"Why weren't you on the bus this morning?"

"My uncle gave me a ride."

"Uh huh. How come you didn't answer your phone?"

"It broke."

"Wow okay. Why didn't you go on pesterchum this weekend?"

"Becauthe I wath thpending time with my uncle and didn't have time for pethterchum."

"Aradia," Dave nudges her leg and tells her to stop. You can tell that they both aren't satisfied with your answers and are worried for you, but they give it a rest and pick up a normal conversation. You're happy that you are given book work in world history so that way you don't have to face more of Aradia's questions. When the school day is over you quickly tell Dave and Aradia that you're uncle is giving you a ride and proceed to your and Eridan's meeting spot. It isn't long before Eridan is there and the two of you are heading home. You walk inside with with Eridan behind you turning to lock the door. You think you saw an office when you were exploring the house the other day so you begin to go find it to do your homework and get away. You take one, maybe two steps forward before Eridan tosses you on to the couch in his living room and is on top of you, kissing you intensely.

"Oh Sollux you don't know how much I missed you." You tremble under his words, "I didn't get to kiss you, touch you-" he speaks low and into your ear, tracing his fingers on your chest and stomach. He moves his fingers to trace over your thighs as he whispers back into your ear, watching how you react, "I didn't get to fuck you." You shut your eyes tightly as tears roll down your face. You give him a sad, pointless excuse, "I need to do my homework, I-I have homework-" Eridan laughs at this and returns to kissing you. You can tell he is upset with your lack of participation in the kiss when he pushes his knee between your legs. At this point, you're tired, so tired of everything. What does it matter to give him what he wants, at least with kissing? Maybe if you do this he won't push further. You nervously reach your arms up and wrap them around his neck, kissing him back gently. Eridan kisses back, but sweetly, letting you lead the kiss. This time you kiss a little deeper, moving your tongue into his mouth and against his own. He kisses back lightly, pulling away slightly. For now, you throw your coherent thoughts and dignity out the window because it feels so good to kiss him and now you really want to. You pull Eridan down towards you and kiss him deep and hot. He responds to you moving in rhythm against your body and sliding a hand under your shirt. The sudden touch makes you a little uneasy and you slow your pace down a bit. You adjust to his touch and continue to kiss him since it doesn't seem like he will actually move his hand, but, he does. Eridan runs his hand down your chest, dragging his nails against your skin. You jerk under him and whimper into the kiss, but he doesn't stop. He scratches you again and grabs one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing and pinching it.You push him from you, breaking your kiss but not stopping him in the least. Eridan begins to kiss your neck, sucking and biting harder than he had ever before. You let out a small squeak of pain.

"Eridan, n-not tho hard..," you ask him. Your enthusiasm from before has him in a trance, your plan to kiss him in hopes of him stopping there have completely backfired and instead he wants you more.

Nice job, Sollux. Just pat yourself on the back for that one.

Eridan bites down hard again and continues to kiss your neck while he fumbles with your pants button and zipper. You try again, "Eridan, thtop. I don't want to anymore..." He's stroking you through your boxers and you start to panic, "pleathe, thtop jutht get off me, pleathe!" You attempt to shove him away but he doesn't budge. He pulls your pants and boxers off while you attempt to get off the couch. He pulls you back and holds your wrist above your head. Quickly, he shoves his member into you, dry and with no prior stretching. You scream out in pain and tears roll down your cheeks. He doesn't allow you to adjust to his large cock inside you, instead he pulls out and slams back into you over and over again. You cry loudly as he fucks you. There's no sick feeling of pleasure like the other times, it doesn't feel good at all. It hurts and you've never wanted him to stop more than you do know. You can tell he's getting close because he starts thrusting faster and as much as you hate it you're praying that he cums in you so it isn't so dry, but no. He doesn't even let you have that as he pulls out of and comes all over your stomach and chest. You cry even louder, hiccuping and shaking beneath him. Eridan wipes you clean while speaking to you, "I'm goin to get in the shower and while I'm in there, I don't want you to leave this room, understand?" Despite how broken you are right now, you manage to comprehend what Eridan just told you and softly shake your head.

"Good. I'll be right out." He leans down and kisses you on the forehead as he turns and walks into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter... I mean really it's just a paragraph, but isn't it fun to press the 'next chapter' button?

The next day you feel sore from the night before and ashamed when you have no homework to turn in for any of your classes. The next couples of weeks go by like this: Eridan continues to flirt with you any chance he gets during school hours, but he does control himself much better at home and you aren't as scared of him as you were initially. You've been feeling on and off about whether or not you want to tell Dave and Aradia about Eridan, but you still haven't. You did ask Eridan repeatedly if you could go to the library, but he doesn't like you not being home and he doesn't exactly trust you but he does go out and buy you your very own laptop which is incredible and you love so much and you love Eridan for getting you and wait what? Well, you don't love what he does to you, but you don't hate him either, at least not half of the time. Sometimes you feel like you could love him, or like maybe you do, but you aren't sure if that's what you really feel or you've made yourself feel to make living here, with him, easier. Dave and Aradia are still skeptical about your "uncle" and everything involved with that lie, but talking to them on the weekends (from you laptop via pesterchum) is a huge plus and has eased their minds a bit. Eridan somehow managed to get the answer keys for like everything from your classes so he can fill out your homework and you can spend more time with him. For a while things had been okay and you felt good, but now you feel low again and you can't take it anymore again, you think you're ready to tell Dave and Aradia.


	20. Chapter20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry but I don't know how to color the text so it's not as obvious to tell who is talking but you all are educated people, right? You can figure it out ^.^ Again so sorry please don't hate me!

You aren't sure when you should do it, but when Eridan tells you he's going to be out Thursday afternoon, you see your window. Thursday afternoon, right as Eridan leaves, you get to work. You go through all the bathrooms and dump out all of the medicine that Eridan owns. You go around the house and collect as many blankets as you can and then proceed to hide them in various places. After that you figure out how to screw up the heater so it's near freezing in the house. Next, you quickly pesterchum Dave and by the graces of gog, he and Aradia's English class are going to be in the computer lab tomorrow. You tell him to make sure and log in to pesterchum as soon as they get there. Just as you finish sending the message you hear Eridan pulling into the driveway and you quickly delete your current log, shut your laptop and sit in the living room. You pray that it'll all work out. The following morning, Friday morning, you tell Eridan that you feel like shit and that you want to stay home today. He somehow believes you and lets you stay, calling in a sub as well. Your timing is going to have to be perfect if you want the rest of your plan to go off without a hitch. About 40 mins before their English class, you convince Eridan to go out and buy you some medicine and some more blankets, which he quickly agrees to do so kissing you goodbye as he walks out the door. When you hear his car pull out of the driveway you run upstairs and grab your jacket, put your shoes on and rush back downstairs. You face the front door, memories of what happened the last time you did this flooding your head. You close your eyes and reach for the doorknob. You almost jump when you feel the cool metal. You open the door and the fresh air feels liberating against your skin. A smile grows upon your face as you slam the door behind and take off running down the street.

You had looked up the directions to the library last night, memorizing every street name, every turn. Despite the fact that you have the amount of time it will take Eridan to get to the store, get the stuff, return home, and then start to look for you, you know he's going to rush at the store and rush even more to find you so you don't slow down and move as fast as you can. Once at the library you quickly go to one of the computers and go to pesterchum. As the screen loads you let out a sigh of relief and when you see Dave has already been pestering you, you laugh just a little to yourself.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] --

TG: yo, sollux  
TG: im here like you made me promise oh so suspiciously last night  
TG: you know, before you even more suspiciously logged off all fast then deleted the log and everything  
TG: dude where are you???  
TG: the only acceptable reason for keeping Mr. Coolkid waiting this long is death  
TG: that better be your case  
TG: no i was completely joking with you there please dont be dead  
TG: ...  
TG: sollux???  
TA: iim not dead dave. Not yet at lea2t.  
TG: that was a joke right??  
TA: kiind of. dave there'2 2omethiing ii need two tell you.  
TG: okay but you should know you are officially freaking the fuck out of me right now  
TA: ii2 AA there?  
TG: yes and she is equally disturbed as me  
TA: okay, umm. ii'm not 2ure how two 2tart thii2 exactly but oh well.  
TA: you guy2 were riight. about my uncle, ii don't have one, ii've been lyiing two you both  
TG: please tell me youve been at your foster home this whole time and waking up early and walking to and from school  
TA: ii haven't been doiing that eiither  
TG: ...  
TA: dave??  
TG: then tell me sollux  
TG: who the fuck have you been living with??  
TA: that2 the thiing, ii need your help.  
TG: why??  
TG: ...  
TG: oh god  
TG: sollux please tell me that its not as awful as I think it is  
TA: ii wii2h ii could, you don't under2tand how badly ii want that  
TG: sollux tell me who  
TA: iit2 er

"Sollux? What are you doing here?" Your whole body freezes as your skin ices over. You can't move at all, your fingers are stuck above the keyboard and you think you might vomit. You knew he'd be fast but you didn't think Eridan would be this fast. Eridan walks up to your computer and says hello to you again, asking you what you're up to as he quickly reads over your conversation.

TA: iit2 er  
TG: er?? who the fuck is er???  
TG: sollux?? hello???  
TG: sollux  
TG: sollux!!!

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

Eridan quickly logs you off pesterchum and turns off the computer, the whole time you're still unmoving. Eridan knows a couple of people have their eyes on the two of you, but he acts coolly and tells you he knows a couple of books that you might find interesting. As he directs away from the computers, you can see that everyone has gone back to not giving shit about you or your potential safety. Just like that, any chance, any possibility you thought you had of escaping is gone.

Funny how this only ever happens when Eridan is around.


	21. Chapter21

You and Eridan weave through bookshelves and how did you not notice before really how big this library is? When you're far enough so that no one can see you, Eridan pinches your arm hard and continues to shove you farther back into the library until you eventually reach the dark and murky corner of the library that you had gone in to talk to FF in, how long ago? Eridan moves you in front of him so that you are facing him. Swiftly and surprisingly quiet, he slaps you hard across the face. Half out of fear and half out of pain you crumple to the ground petrified with fear, unsure of what to do. 

"Get up." Eridan demands. Despite your fear you move, standing upright in front of him. Eridan shoves you up against the bookshelf that lies against the back wall, speaking roughly into your ear.  
"I don't understand why you would disobey me when I've been nothin but good to you, Sollux. But, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson on how to keep your big mouth shut." He ends the sentence sharply, growling in your ear. You brace yourself for what is coming. He's upset, he's going to hurt, really, really, hurt you.  
When you don’t feel anything except for your pants being pulled down, you become paralyzed with a different kind of fear. Eridan licks up your member through your boxers and you’re already begging him to stop. 

“Eridan, w-we’re gonna get caught” you whisper harshly to him. Obviously the best outcome would be for the two of you to get caught so that you would finally be away from Eridan, but he has your mind so twisted and corrupted that the idea never crosses your mind. You really are only worried about getting caught and then having Eridan get more upset at you.  
“Well I guess you’re just gonna have to be real quiet then, hm?” he pulls down your boxers and breaths warmly on your erection. You whimper under his breath.  
“Or are you even capable of that?” Eridan puts your head into his mouth and you move your hands to your face, biting hard on your knuckles. He quickly pulls his mouth off of you and grabs your arms forcefully.

“Hands by your sides, understand? If I have to tell you again you won’t like the consequences.” He growls at you. Eridan places his mouth back and continues to suck you off. Your body shakes against the bookshelf and you’re trying your hardest not to scream, not to move your arms. You ball your hands into fists and then open them over and over while Eridan sucks and licks you, deepthroating you and humming lowly, sending vibrations from your member to the whole rest of your body. You're close and your arms are straining not to move. Just as think you're going to climax and have this all be over, Eridan slows his pace just the slightest, just enough to put off your release. When he speeds up again he also shoves a finger into you, wiggling it and curling it inside you. You open your mouth and gasp out loudly. You're close again and this time you know he isn't going to stop you. He shoves another finger inside of you and pushes as far into you as he can, giving you one final suck, bringing you to climax. You let out a low, quiet moan and your arms barely move away from your sides. Eridan swallows all of your cum and pulls your pants back up, zipping up your zipper and buttoning your pants for you. He stands up and looks down at you, caressing your face sweetly.

"Sollux you did so well, but you moved your arms. I told you not too, didn't I?" You panicking a little, you don't remember moving your arms, but if Eridan said you did, then you must have.

"Yeth, you did Eridan, I'm tho thorry I dithobeyed you." You say sadly to him. He smiles down at you.

"I know, it's okay Sollux. I'm still upset with you, but I understand. Come on, let's get to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The library scene was slightly influenced by a scene in this movie called 'Bloomington', except there isn't rape in that movie, and it's two girls and not guys. You can search on YouTube 'bloomington library scene' if you really want to see the part I'm talking about (and if you're old enough, i guess i don't know what warning to give I mean you're reading this).


	22. Chapter22

After the two of you left the library Eridan said that you had to go to school for at least one class as punishment. Of course, that one class was his class.  
As kids enter the classroom Eridan tells them to stand along the wall because he's going to switch up the seating chart again. You are surprised when Eridan says that your seat is in the very back of the classroom. Doesn't he want you at the front of the room like before?  
After the bell rings Eridan begins class, “OK class, I’m not feelin’ too well and I have a lot of gradin’ to do so today we’re just goin’ to be watchin’ a movie.” Everyone is generally pleased with the movie you’re going to be watching, it’s some action/adventure movie and it’s surprisingly not school related at all. “Now, I’m givin’ you all a break with choice of movie, but you better pay attention. I’m goin’ to be sittin’ in the back of the room and if I say anyone turnin’ around in their seats or talkin’, I’m turnin’ the movie off, we will never watch a movie in the class again, you will be written up and the entire class will have a test, understood?” everyone is taken a bit aback by what Eridan has just said but they all nod their heads and then continue to smile and look forward to the movie. Eridan grabs his laptop and goes to the cabinet in the back of the classroom to grab the projector, then he moves toward you.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sollux but I need your desk for the projector and my laptop. I guess you’re just gonna have to sit in the back with me.” He doesn't announce this to the class, he only says loud enough for you and maybe a couple of the kids around you to hear. You get up out of your seat and Eridan points you towards a bench against the back wall. So this is why he had you in the back, so he could seat next to you during the movie. Eridan is more tech savvy than you had thought and has the movie up and running in minutes. He turns the lights off and walks back to sit next to you. At first, he really is working on some paperwork, and you kind of relax, sinking into the movie like everyone else. As the movie begins to pick up out of the corner of your eye you notice Eridan setting his paperwork down, and then he turns to you. He turns your face to look at him and then he leans in to kiss you. You quietly pull away from the kiss and whisper to Eridan that they’re going to hear. Eridan moves to you, whispering in your ear, “the movie is too loud for them to hear, and besides I’m still upset with you for earlier, you owe me.” It’s true, the movie is probably at the loudest it’ll be and you figure it’ll probably last for 15 to 20 minutes. Eridan leans in to kiss your neck, moving back up to your lips and kissing you hard while he quietly unbuttons your pants and moves you to sit in his lap. You know he’s upset at you, but you can’t believe he seriously wants to do this again, right here and now, this man seriously has no control. Before you turn around and protest once again, and before Eridan continues with what he is going to do to you, you give up. There is literally just no point, there is no end to this hell you’re living in and no matter how hard you try, you can never get away. He turns you around to face him and he rubs your member over slowly with his hand. When he starts to pump you, it’s slow and gentle at first. When he starts to go faster you rest your forehead against his and close your eyes. you guess it’s because you already did this not too long ago that his touching doesn’t feel very good. Usually your body neglects what you want it to feel and you become sickly aroused, but right now it feels bad and uncomfortable. You know what he wants is for you to like it, to lose yourself in him and surrender. You know he wants you to orgasm and cum, and you want to also, just so he’ll stop. You lick your lips and take a breath leaning into him and moving your head to the crook of his neck. You stop thinking, trying to let your body do its own thing and react to his touch. Eventually your arousal picks up and now you’re getting close. You hadn’t thought about it before but you don’t exactly see a towel around, how is he gonna pull off keeping the two of you clean? You whisper into his ear telling him that you’re about to cum and he just nods. You can barely even hear your own panting and just as you release Eridan pulls your own shirt down and over your erection and oh my god did he seriously just do that? You stare down at your shirt in disgust and horror. Eridan leans forward to kiss you, pressing his chest slightly to yours as he does and ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew eeeeeeww. Your cum smears against your stomach and chest and the inside of your shirt and this feels gross and Eridan is such a douche. You feel like you’re gonna throw up and you start crying right there in his lap. Eridan whispers to you in your ear and tells you that it's okay, he's not mad at you.

He’s not mad at you, Like that is what you were so majorly concerned about in this moment. Whether or not he is angry at you! You don’t give a single fuck about the shit storm you’re life has become or the fact that you are sitting in the lap of your rapist at school with no escape, crying and your chest and stomach are covered in your cum because he’s also a douche. You don’t care about that at all (Note: that was sarcasm). The worst part is the only thing you should be concerned about is whether or not he’s mad at you. Eridan moves you to sit back on the bench and stands up. He pauses the movie, turns on the lights, and then the bell rings and everyone goes to lunch.


	23. Chapter23

**You are Dave Strider**

Okay you are basically freaking out at this point because you know Sollux would never joke with you like this. You and Aradia were both able to figure out who Sollux was talking about fairly easy and you know you heard he was gonna have a substitute teacher in his English class today. The two of you decide to go to the only other person you know who is in that class. Feferi Peixes.

**You are Aradia Strider**

You hate this. You hate having to go to her for help but you’re mature enough to swallow your pride because this is for Sollux. When you get to the cafeteria you quickly scope her out. She’s sitting at a table with alot of other kids, a few of which you know. When you approach her she is busy talking to some other girl so you tap her on the shoulder once to get her attention.

“Hey, Feferi. Could we talk to you for a minute?” she turns away from her conversastion with the other girl to respond to you.

“What?” oh how she infuriates you.

“Are you deaf or just blind and stupid I said can we talk to you for a minute.” she gives you a nasty look.

“No.”

“Look, I’m sorry ok, but we only need to ask a couple of questions.”

“Fine, then ask.” she leans her head on her hand and puts a bored expression on her face.

“Actually can we do this in private?” she sighs loudly and turns away from you.

“Feferi, I swear I am so honestly sorry but please. This is important.” she swings back around and pauses for a moment, “Okay fine.” You all walk over to the cafeteria doors and Dave asks, “Did your sub in English say anything about why Mr.Ampora wasn’t there today?” she snickers at the two of you and replies, “You two are dumber than I thought. We didn’t have a sub today.” you quickly reply before Dave can.

“What?!” she flinches at your sudden shouting.

“Geez, calm down! We didn’t have a substitute,”

“The other classes did, right?”

“Yeah”

“Was Sollux there?”

“Yes.” you and Dave are feeling super relieved when Feferi continues on,

“It’s weird you know cause I think we’re the only class that didn’t get a sub. He’s gonna leave again after lunch, don’t know why he came for our class… although Sollux and I use to joke that he had an infatuation with us.” she starts laughing, “could you imagine!?” you and Dave look at each other and then call back to Feferi ‘thanks’ as you run out of the cafeteria and run to Mr.Ampora’s classroom.

 **You are Dave Strider.**

When you get to his classroom the door is locked but the light is on. You quickly pound on the door not caring about the noise you make because everyone is at lunch anyways, the teachers too. Moments later Mr.Ampora opens the door and you and Aradia try to rush in but he blocks your entrance.

“Woah, um, you’re not students of mine. What can I help you two with?”

“Why was the door locked?” you ask, he has a puzzled look on his face

“Because I was goin’ to leave so I was lockin’ the door.”

“Before you were out of the room?”

“You caught me, It’s because I was having a phone call and I enjoy my privacy.”

“Why can’t we come in?” Now he’s getting irritated.

“What do you want?”

“Our friend, we came to see our friend who is in your classroom.”

“There’s no one in my classroom, unless I need to take you to the counselors office to talk about your invisible friends,” you hate when teachers try to be funny.

“He’s real.”

“Well he’s not in here.”

“Then why can’t we come in?” Eridan smiles mischieviously and steps aside so that you may enter. You and Aradia scan the room and it’s empty as he said.

“Anything else I can help you two with.” you shake your head no and walk out whispering ‘fuck you’ under your breath. Aradia hits your shoulder and says your name in a scolding tone.

- **note:** Eridan can hear a lot and think fast at times.-

“I’m sorry but are you sure you’re not in any of my classes? You look awfully familiar.” you sigh loudly growing annoyed with his nonsense.

“I’m sure.”

“Well what teachers do you have?”

“Look okay, I don’t have you as a teacher! I honestly don’t know why I look familiar to you unless you want to fess up to following me or some shit like that, ok.” you’re turning away when his voice calls you back again.

“You caught me. You don’t look familiar, but you said your name is Dave right.”

“I never sa-”

“It’s your name that’s familiar to me Dave. Maybe I’ve seen it on the roster for Mrs. Snow’s English class? I’m going to subbing for her next week I believe.” oh how he infuriates you.

- **note:** sometimes when Dave is pissed off he speaks before he thinks.-

“Maybe you do recognize my face. Maybe you’ve seen me at the library.” you turn and leave upset, pulling Aradia behind you. When you’re far enough she stops you and hits you.

“Do you have to be such an idiot all the time! He already knew something was up but now he knows who we are and that we really do know!”

“Well what can we do now?”

“Nothing, we have to wait til tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's back to the waiting game but I will not let this fic go as long as it did un-updated.


	24. Chapter 24

**You are Sollux Captor**

Eridan had looked really pissed on the drive back to his house. You were afraid he was going to be very angry with you, but he wasn't. Instead he displays another characteristic of his you do not prefer. Of course anything is better than when he's upset, but when he acts protective and clingy and even more obsessed with you than usual you get to wishing he were mad. The two of you are sitting on his couch, you nestled into his lap, his arms wrapped around you tightly.

"Sollux," he asks, his lips lingering over your neck and then to your ear and back to your neck.

"Yeth, Eridan?" you can feel him smile against your neck.

"Do you like it here?"

"I like being with you." he chuckles into your ear.

"Not what I meant. Do you like it here, where we live? Do you like this house? Do you like the area we live in?" 

"Your house is great Eridan. Where we live is fine," 

"I don't know, it gets rather boring, wouldn't you say? I think we should move. Somewhere by the ocean, that would be great!" Eridan wraps his arms tighter with excitement, his mouth running on while you stay frozen in his lap, eyes wide and panic banging through your chest.

"W-what about your job? And thith houthe? C-can we afford it?" your words small, but tense and forced. 

"I can get another job, Sollux, we'll sell this house and of course we can afford it. I wouldn't have brought up the idea if we couldn't." 

"What about my friendth?" 

"What about them? You've done just fine without them so far, I think you can handle not seeing them again ever. I mean it's not like you had that many of them to begin with, right?" You ignore the insult, more concerned with not moving and staying somewhere you can at least see them every now and then and even when you're home you know they're not that far away. 

"Can I at leatht thay goodbye to them?" You keep your head down as you ask, to nervous to look him the eye and see how he will react. He stands up quickly, leaving you no time to grab hold to him. You land hard on your side, hitting part of your back on the corner of the coffee table. You make yourself small on the ground, curling up and waiting for his next move. Eridan leans down to grab an ankle in his fist, his long fingers tightening in a death grip around it as he turns to walk, dragging the shaking boy behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I'm finally finishing this fic I started oh so long ago. Sorry it took so long and also since it's been a while since I last worked on this it's possible my writing style might not be exactly the same, but let's hope it is!!

**You are Aradia Strider**

and you and your brother are about to do something incredibly stupid. You wouldn't have to if the cops weren't a bunch of dumb asses. You told them everything and they just looked at you two like you were crazy. They said you were just over imaginative kids who needed to be watched better. So the two of you decided to take action into your own hands. Well, there wasn't exactly going to be much action, the plan was pretty simple and not overly exciting. Mostly you'll have to do a lot of waiting. Wait until it gets dark, wait for the bus that will take you to Eridan's house, walk to his house, because a car will be too loud and obvious,...and you don't have a car nor can either of you drive but the point is it is way more sneaky. You'll figure out a way to get into his house once they're were asleep, get Sollux the fuck out of there, and then go back to the cops and have Eridan arrested. Easy stuff, boring stuff. Should go off without hitch, right?

Wrong. But we'll get to that in a bit. Why don't we see how things go wrong because, after all, that's the fun part.

**You are Dave Strider**

and you and your sister are doing something incredibly stupid. You waited until all the lights were off, and then waited an hour after that. When you are both certain that Eridan is asleep, you began to look for your site of entrance. You know better than to test your luck with the door and windows, so you circle around to the back of the house til you find a small rectangular window low on the wall, hiding behind a thick wiry bush. The window is to the basement and it has no lock on it. Actually it's not even made to be opened. You find a shovel laying haphazardly in the yard and dig up the shrub. As quietly as you can, you crack the window, then somehow manage to get the glass to fall back onto the dirt instead of into the basement. The basement goes deep into the ground, the walls tall and bare. You lower a hose through the window and use that to slide down into the basement. Aradia tries to follow but you'll be damned if you let her. This man already hurt your best friend, you're not about to let him even get close to hurting your sister too. She fights you on this, begging to go too, but she eventually agrees to stay out of the house. 10 minutes. She will wait 10 minutes for you to come back before she's to call for help and go in there to help you. Except even if you are in danger, you still won't want her to go in the house so before you leave to do your mission, you slice through the hose with a piece of the broken window so she won't be able to lower herself through the window without getting hurt, and if she's hurt, she'll stand little chance against Eridan to make any difference. Oh, how she is pissed.

The house is large and very normal. Nothing out of place. No blood, no destruction, no indication of a fight. With your eyes already well adjusted to the darkness, you quietly flash step up the stairs and crouch at the last step, trying to remain somewhat hidden. Straight across from you is a bathroom, to your right one door standing by itself and to the left two more doors, smaller and more narrow. You assume that the door to the right is the master bedroom. Your heart is thudding hard against your chest as you press your head against the door. It's quiet first, then you hear the bed creak lightly, then footsteps. You jump/pounce as gracefully as you can to the other two doors. Now your heart is racing. You randomly choose one and thank the lord cause it's just a small, dusty guest room. You lay on the ground, head turned so that one eye can peer out. You see feet, Eridan's feet. He leaves the bedroom, door slightly ajar, and he enters one of the other rooms. You abscond from the guest room and ever-so-gently push the door open.

He's there. You came here to get him, you and Aradia were just so sure he was here, your dignity depended on it, but now that you are here, looking at your friend sprawled in the middle of this large bed, small and vulnerable and alone and broken, you wish he weren't. 

'Dave, you need to go, now' he mouths at you.

'not without you,'

'Dave, please. I-'

'Sollux!' you voice barely even audible but the look on your face is enough to communicate you anger and concern.

'I- we don't even know where he is.' Your heart pounds 5x faster at that and you spin on your heels to meet Eridan's hand flying toward your face. You flash step away and hit him instead, right in the jaw. And shit! because maybe you shouldn't have punched him in the jaw. You can use a sword better than you can hit and damn that hurt. Eridan swings at you again and punches you right on the cheek bone. The two of you exchange a couple more blows, Eridan stepping back, trying to find his footing. You take advantage of the opportunity and reach back grasping at an alarm clock. You yank it's cord out of the wall and swing your arm towards Eridan, planning to smash him hard in the head. He stands tall before you and catches your arm in his fist. You jerk your arm, trying to pull away but he's so freaking strong. He's stronger and older and bigger than you and why did you think you had a chance against him in the first place. He slams you hard into the wall and it nearly knocks the wind out of you, head spinning and darkness blurring. You stumble, taking a step back but he pushed you so your back hits the wall and your head slams against it once again. He quickly ties your hands together and hangs them on a hook that's coming out of the wall, forcing you to stand on your tip toes. His forearms rest against the wall on both sides of your head, his knees pinning your legs to the wall. You both just stare at each other, him letting out a laugh and moving his face real close to yours.

"You're adorable."

"You can't hurt me. Go ahead, fuck me, beat me, do what you want, but it's not gonna break me like you think it will. You're just sick." you say with a snarl, spitting at him.

"I wouldn't touch filth like you, I'm not that sick." he steps back away from you, facing Sollux instead, "No, I don't think I'll touch you at all, but you know, Sollux here has been getting lonely." Eridan moves to Sollux who is on the brink tears on the bed.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" you scream at him, hoping he'll stop. 

"You're little friend here is so rude, Sollux. Not very good company, I think I'll just take care of him now." Eridan says with a cold tone, turning away from Sollux. 

"NO!" Sollux shouts, grabbing for Eridan's hand, pulling him away from Dave and back to himself, "No, I don't want you to do thomething that will get you in trouble. Pleathe, I..." he stops, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, baby don't cry." Eridan coos at Sollux, leaning in to kiss at the tears swelling in his eyes. You cringe at this, eyes locking with Sollux's. "You've been so good, Sollux, I think you deserve a reward. I'll let our little guest here be your toy, okay? You can do whatever you want to him, I don't care, okay?" Sollux freezes, not knowing what to say or how to react, but all you can do is think of how you can use this situation to your advantage.

Eridan walks back over to you, lifting you off the hook but leaving your hands tied. He sets you down on the bed so that you are kneeling and facing Sollux. As he moves back and moves around the room to pick up some of the mess the two of you made, you whisper to Sollux, "kiss me."

His eyes grow large, confusion stirring on his face, "wh-what? I'm not going to do that," 

"Sollux it's alright I have a plan. He's telling you to do this because he knows neither one of us want this, but if we act like we do he'll get really mad and if he's mad he won't be fighting with a clear head and we'll actually stand a chance and we can get out of here." 

N-no, can't you think of another plan? I really don't want to-" Sollux cuts off as he notices Eridan finish and walk back towards him. He looks back at you, waiting for your answer. You shake your head 'no' at him, this is the only plan that you have, and you have to use it.

Eridan sits on a chair facing the bed, his hands forming around the knobby ends of the armrests, his legs straight but not tense, and his eyes looking over the two of you, but not staring. You turn your attention back to Sollux who looks like he's about to have an anxiety attack. You shoosh at him as you slide a hand over to his, gently running a finger over the back of it. He looks down at your hands and slightly shakes his head, you squeeze his hand in reassurance and quickly put your lips on his. Sollux stiffens, caught completely off guard. You kiss and kiss him hoping he'll kiss back, but you can't wait for him forever and so you swiftly lay back on the bed and pull him with you so he is on top of you. Caught off guard again he squeaks in surprise and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth and kiss him deep. Slowly, he kisses back, tears falling from his eyes and hitting your cheeks. You grab his hand and guide it down the front of your pants. He breaks the kiss and you hold his head with your other hand and whisper into his ear before he can say anything, "it has to look real, we have to make him angry, we have to make him think we want this." you realize how crazy you must sound but it doesn't matter because this is how the two of you are going to get out of this hellhole. With your hand over his, you have him grasp your dick. He squirms a bit and you let your mouth fall open. You slip the hand that was holding his head under the front of Sollux' boxers. At this new touch he panics, quietly but rapidly begging, "please don't make me do this Dave. I can't, please." He's fighting your grip but you need him for the plan to work, you tighten your grip on his hand and pull him into another kiss, but then he's pulling back and you open your eyes to see Eridan has pulled him off of you and he punches you hard in the face. He hits you over and over and over again til you're certain that your cheek bone is broken and you're lips and busted and you can't feel one part of your face that isn't throbbing. He throws you back onto the hook, kneeing once in the stomach, efficiently cracking on of your ribs. He spits at you and turns back to Sollux who is bawling on the bed. He's trying to tell you sorry, but you know it's not his fault. Sometimes plans just don't work.

"It's like I told you Dave, you're nothing but filth. It's no wonder Sollux is crying he must of finally realized that. And don't you think you'll ever get to touch him again. No, all you get to do know, before I kill you, is watch how I pleasure my Sollux." You're trying to kick off the wall but every movement hurts, even breathing hurts. You don't know how much more of this you can take. It's the second time he's beaten you and know he's looking down at your friend like a meal. You look away but when you hear Sollux shout you have to look back. You regret this. He's being pounded into, his small frame tense and shaking violently as this sick man tears into him. You can see blood falling from between his legs and Eridan is scraping at his skin, making more blood seep from his skin as well. You regret looking. You regret ever letting your friend date that girl. You regret not being there for him. You regret not noticing sooner. You regret not being strong enough to save him. 


	26. Chapter 26

**You are Aradia Strider**

and you're freaking out here. You had faith in your brother that he would get Sollux and come back to you, but then you heard a lot of loud noises. You heard banging and shouting, a scream, objects falling, crying, more shouting. You knew it couldn't be good, and you know you won't be able to do anything about it on your own. You sprint to the next house over and bang on the door. When someone finally answers you quickly ask them for help, explaining different bits and pieces of the story. Too bad this gentlemen doesn't believe and slams the door in your face. You run around door to door hoping someone, anyone will believe, but no one helps. Your freaking out and running out of options when you realize that you know someone who lives in this part of town. In fact, she probably lives in this neighborhood. You shake your memory for any clue to what her address is. You think you remember the street name and you would recognize her car. You turn running even faster and maybe Dave was right, maybe you should try out for the track team.

When you get to her house you're just about out of breath but also thanking the gods that you actually found the house. You go up to the door and ring the door bell.

"Yes, can I help you?" this woman looks at you like you're the most disgusting thing that has ever stood on her doorstep.

"Could I please speak to Feferi?"

"I'm not sure in what way my daughter would ever have business with you." Oh, this bitch.

"Ma'am please, this is very urgent."

"I'm sure it is but we don't give handouts so why don't you go ask someone else for money or food stamps or whatever it is you are needing." and with that she slams the large black wood door in your face. You back up and look at the windows on the second level. You have a fairly good guess which is Feferi's but you need to be sure. Finally a lucky break for you because there is a large oak tree right next to her house that you quickly climb up and silently jump onto the roof from. You move around to the window you suspect is Feferi's and peer in. You see her sitting on the bed, knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapping around them. She looks really upset and you can tell she's been crying. As much as you don't want to bother her right now, this is an emergency. You tap on the window just loud enough so that she can hear. She looks up instantly and walks over to the window apprehensively, confusion in her eyes, "What are you doing here?" she speaks low.

"I know this must seem weird and I know we're not exactly friends but I need your help." 

"Why are you asking me? What could I help you with?" 

"Sollux and Dave are in really big trouble and I need you to help me get them out of it." She looks hesitant, but eventually she turns to slip on her shoes and grab her car keys. She opens the window and you help her climb out of it. The two of you quietly move back to the oak tree. You jump back onto the tree and turn back to Feferi. She just stands there, staring at you. you wave your hand, signaling her to follow and she just shakes her head. You whisper out to her, "I won't let you fall. I promise." Her eyes stare into yours and then she's stepping back and takes a bit of a running jump to the tree. She stumbles but you grab her arms tight and the two of you regain balance. The limbs of the tree end a bit high up, so you have to jump down to the ground, but again Feferi is scared, so you whisper to her once more, "Jump. I'll catch you."

You catch her around her waist, her hands grasping your shoulders. Her feet touch the ground and the two of you bolt to the car. Once you get on the street you begin to shout directions to Feferi, "Left! Go left!"

"I am going left!" Feferi shouts back.

"Well go faster!-Right, turn right!"

"Maybe you should tell me when to turn faster and then I wouldn't have to almost kill us every turn."

"Maybe you should just drive bet-Left!"

The tires squeal on the street as you practically slam into the car door. "I know we're in a rush but could you maybe not drive like you're on steroids?"

"My god, pick one, you don't get both."

"N-nevermind. Just slow down, we're almost there."

Feferi picks up on your change in tone and slows down. "Almost where? You never told me where we're going or what's going on."

You cast your eyes down, hands folding in your lap, "Remember what you told me about Mr. Ampora the other day? About him being infatuated with you two?"

"...yes."

"We're on our way to his house right now, so in case you haven't figured it out, you were only half wrong." her face goes blank as she continues to drive, eyes still glued ahead. "Park here. We'll walk from here. It'll be more quiet that way."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the homestretch!! Final Chapter! Final Chapter! Final Chapter!

You ( **Aradia Strider** ) and Feferi tiptoe through Eridan's house. You knew that Eridan was bigger and stronger than you, so going in without a weapon would probably be stupid. Luckily (which was something that scarce these days) Feferi had some sports equipment in the back of her car. You grabbed the baseball bat, picked a window, and swung. Now you stood at the base of his staircase, baseball bat and tennis racket in hand, screams and crying and creaking crashing from the upstairs.

"Feferi, I need you to listen to me. It's not going to be easy, whatever we have to see up there. But no matter what we see, you don't freeze, you don't stop fighting, you don't go hide and you don't cry. Understood?" You look to her, knowing that you're talking to yourself as much as you are to her.

"Yeah." she whispers.

You're grip tightens painfully around the bat as you reach another shaky hand to grip the doorknob of the bedroom. You look back to Feferi one last time before taking a breath and turning the doorknob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I say final chapter?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL final chapter! These last couple of chapters have not exactly been my best writing but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! So, after all this time I'm finally finishing the story. For a while I wouldn't really go on the archive on my phone so when I saw I had comments on my fic, they were already super old, buuuuuuuuut I would like to thank those of you who did comment!! They did not go unseen and they inspired me to finish the fic. Love you all~

You're standing right behind. You opened the door and you saw it all like a wave of your worst nightmares. Your brother is bloody and bruised and hung up on the wall like a used coat. Your best friend lies broken in his bed. Lies under him in his bed. Lies under him, hid by him, hurt by him, raped by him. And now you're standing right behind.

And you don't cry.

You raise your arms up, baseball bat standing in the air, as this man violates your friend, and you swing. You bring your arms done with all the force in the world, and you hit him right in the back of the head.

That's all it took. Feferi rushes into the room and helps Dave as you shove the disgusting pervert off of Sollux and hug him. You don't care what's showing, you don't care he's sweaty and bloody, you just hug him with all that you have left.

You and Feferi quickly help Sollux put his clothes back on and then you try to move him.

"I can't-" his legs start to give out beneath him before he's even off the bed. You move to carry him but Dave stops you, "No, I'll carry him."

"You can barely walk what makes you think you can hold him?"

"I can hold him, trust me. Plus, You're the strongest in the group right now so you need to be ready to attack. He's unconscious but he's not dead. Whatever we do we need to do it now because he's gonna wake up any second now with our luck." Dave moves to Sollux and he reaches his hands out to Dave in response. Once Dave has him you all run out of the room and sprint down the stairs, 911 already dialed on Feferi's phone. You question if you should wait there for the cops to show up and quickly decide against it. They can just god damn meet you at the hospital and you all whatever questions they want to know then. You're all so dazed none of you even care as you pile into Feferi's car, all sitting in the front together. It's not a truck with another seat in the middle of the passenger and driver seat, but Dave acts like it is, sitting on top of one of Feferi's fluffy coats she put there for him. Sollux just kinda sits between you and Dave, kinda on your lap. It makes you think of that day that feels so long ago now, that one day on the bus. But now you're not in a bus. Your in Feferi's car, who you didn't like at first, then did, then didn't, and now...you think you do. You think she really is different than what she puts up at school. She's still a bitch, but different. You sit in her car on the way to the hospital. On the way to white walls and away from dark purple ones, drive towards people in white coats and soft colors, away from one man in dark colors.

**You are Sollux Captor**

You're away from and you'll never have to see him again, you're with your friends and your ex-girlfriend who you do not hate. You're here with them cramped in the front seat of Feferi's car because they came for you. They all came for you. They saved you. And even when you get to the hospital, they don't leave you. They stay with you and when they want you to take a rape kit, Dave stays in the room with you because you ask him too. And when it's time to go to bed, no matter what the doctor says, they stay. In the end, your nurse understands. She doesn't see the harm in them staying, she only sees the good in it. And just like in the car, you all somehow manage to fit onto the one hospital bed, and you all fall asleep there. And when you close your eyes to dream, nothing comes, because you have nothing more to ask for. This is all you want. This is all you need.


End file.
